


The Manor

by SpaceFoceCaptain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dare, Dark Past, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Human Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Monsters, Mystery, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Supercorp endgame, Supercorptober 2020, Vampire Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceFoceCaptain/pseuds/SpaceFoceCaptain
Summary: (reloaded)Kara gulped shaking, "a-are you g-going to k-kill me" she stammered.The woman took several steps towards her, "I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet. Were would the fun be in that"...OrAlex and Kelly dare Kara to spend the night in the abandoned Manor.What happens when the supposedly 'abandoned home' is not so abandoned after all?Disclaimer: All characters belong to the CW show supergirl, all credit goes to them.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 259
Kudos: 580





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, my screen crashed and I lost my old AO3 account, luckily, I saved copies of my chapters and will be re-posting them ever few days, as well as Improving the content. Thank you for you patience.
> 
> Sorry for any inconveniences, it may have caused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into Kara's past

It was happening again, the dense cloud of smoke rising from the floor board's Swallowing everything and everyone in it's path, finding it's ways deep into her lungs.

Yet, that was the least of her worries, for what came next truly haunted her dreams. Seas of reds and oranges ripped away the walls of the house, stripped the varnish of of the furniture, leaving behind a chard mess. The immense power of the flames burned up the air within the home leaving her gaping, gasping and struggling for air, 

She tried to take in a deep breath, bad mistake, the scorching air mixed with the smoke left her lungs feeling burned and blistered. The environment was to dry, so so dry that not even a single beam of sweat could form on her brow, without it evaporating, it was nauseating, and tiering, she just wanted to go back to bed and hope it was all a dream. She couldn't do that, she was going to be taken by the flames and never see anyone she loved again, her friends, family and the local homeless dog Scrap. This was a fate she didn't wish on anyone 

No! She wasn't going to die, she wasn't going to lose the battle. She needed to get out of here, to find her family, before it was to late. She was going to be okay, everybody was going to be okay, she just had to find the door and get help.

An overexaggerated scream from next to her made Kara look up.

"Please! No! No!" Her father shouted, his screams of terror flooded the house, even more terrifying and bone chilling that the fires surrounding her. Never, in her 12 years of life had she ever seen her father scared heard her so scared. It wasn't a good sign, Kara had to get to him, maybe her was hurt and needed help. 

"you don't have to do this-" he yelled, a sudden growl muffled his screams, the sound of a slash and a single thump made her heart skip a beat. She tried listening out for any movement, a voice or even his face, but to no avail.

.No! He wasn't dead, it was just her imagination playing tricks on her paniced mind. Fire didn't growl, nor did it slash. Something was right, she could feel it in her gut.

"Dad" she screamed, running towards the direction of the sound. It was empty, there was sigh of her father or the creature that had produced such. An unsettling feeling settled in her stomach, something other then herself was upstairs with her. 

"Dad...Mum" she whispered, her small body shaking, "Please, I'm scared" she sobbed. Her worst fear came true when she felt a drop of liquid fall down her cheek, it was warm and dense, she looked up towards the ceiling, instantly regretting her choice. Their splattered on the ceiling was a large blood stain, dripping silently on the carpeted floor, yet, despite the blood their was no body, no limps, no creature but above all no signs of her father. 

Suddenly a dark shadow emerged from the mighty flames. It had no face, no clothes, no voice, just a haunting presence that sent chills down her spine. Behind it an even more disturbing figure appeared, her mother, who was seemingly untouched by the fires. How was that possible. Did they come to get her? Did they want to hurt her?

. Suddenly it turned to face her, taking several slow steps towards her shaking form... 

"No" she cried, falling onto the wooden floor of her room, beams of sweat trickled down her cheeks. It was only a dream, she kept repeating to herself, over and over. There was no blood, no fire, it was just a dream. 

"Dad". She called, as she ran down the dimly lit stair way, towards the conservatory. "Dad" she repeated.

"Kara, what are you doing up so late. If your mother catches you, we will both be in trouble" he noted a slight hint of surprise in his voice. 

"I'm sorry dad, I can go back to bed, if you don't want me here" she frowned, turning back towards the stairs. At least he was still here.

"No, Kara. I didn't mean it like that. Come here, tell me what's bothering you" he assured her, a warm smile dawned his features.

Kara smiled nervously "I had a bad dream, you, aunt Astra and Clarke all died in a fire. There was this creature and a shadow and, and" she mumbled, hugging him tightly. "It was so scary" she cried staining his t-shirt.

, "It's just a dream" he assured her, but, deep down Kara knew he was holding back on something. It was a common look she recognised from her mother, but to see it from her father was strange, almost surreal. 

"It felt so real, the shadows, the smoke, the roar of the fire" she tried to explain, maybe he would understand, at least better then she did. Her mother as cliché as it may sound was always distant, she would only appear to yell at her or to say how she was a disappointment to the family.

The first time she had dreamed of the fire was four years ago, on her eighth birthday. It didn't seem that much of a deal back then, after all the dream was often quick and blurred, yet as the years drew by it became clear and clearer. With every night something new would appear, tonight it was the Shadow. 

"Don't worry, I will always be here to protect you" he comforted her.

"Promise" she looked up at him with wide puppy eyes.

"Yes" he kissed her forehead. The two sat in silence, watching the night soft by. 

"did you know that this night is special" he quickly changed topic, trying to distract his petrified daughter. Kara shook her head.

"Well, tonight is the silver moon. It happens once every three hundred years, isn't that awesome" her father chirped, taking a seat opposite his daughter, a wide smile adorned his face.

"Cool, I think" she replied, her eyes darting towards the souless sky. It was a warm night, but when the wind blew, it send a shiver down her spine, it was almost supernatural. 

Her father soon caught up with her, thoughts. "You don't know what it is, do you" he sighed, walking towards the small open porch "come on, Kara. Follow me". She didn't need to be told twice. When she caught up with her father, the sun had already set, and the moon was high above her head.

Kara took a seat next to her father. Then proceeded to look at the silver blue moon, it was beautiful, almost identical to the half moon necklace her father hand bought her several years ago. She never took it off. 

Kara shook her head, "can you tell me, please" she begged. 

"I don't know, maybe you're not ready yet" he said, a little strained

Kara frowned, shifting closer to nudge his shoulder, "No, I am ready, please. Pleeaasseee" she exaggerated.

"Okay, than, if you insist" he smiled, pulling out an old chest, Kara had never seen before. Inside were several photos, that she couldn't quite make out. Beneath them was an old book, it appear to be the same age, if not Older then the chest it's self. She watched lost for words, as her father flicked through the pages, finally stopping on a diagram of the moon. 

"You know the moon has twelve phases, right" he father broke the fragile silence.

"Yes"she says bemusedly, as if he had just stated the obvious. Which he did. Kara didn't know much about the world, but she knew that much. 

"Well every three hundred years, their is a thirteenth moon, think off it as a second full moon, but magical" "Magical" Kara's eyes grew wide with anticipation. " It is said that on the night of a silver moon, the monsters come out to searching for their other half" he flicked to the next page of the book, to a beautiful woman with golden brown hair and chestnut brown eyes. 

"But monsters aren't real, dad" Kara laughed, determined by her answer 

"Oh, but they are. They come to cause havoc and play tricks on little girls like you" he stays stubbornly, sticking his tongue out in a childish manner. 

"Ha, ha, ha. Okay dad, what kind of creepy monsters" she says, a little sarcastically. Maybe he dad was telling her the truth, or maybe not, it could go both ways. 

"Vampires, werewolves, ghost's, just to name a few" "Then why is their a picture of a woman" "That is no woman, Kara. That is a werewolf" "Really?" "Yes" he tells her affectionately. "The only way to keep safe is to go to bed early and eat your vegetables" he tells her, and she sticks her tongue out at him. Mimicking his previous gesture. 

"Of course, this had something to do with bed time. It's so not fair, you and mum get to stay up forever" she rolled onto her back.

"We are grown ups, Kara. So we get to stay up longer" he says stiffly. Leading Kara back up to her room. 

"I can't wait until I am a grown up, so I can stay up all night and eat all the sweets I want"

"Don't wish your life away, enjoy being a child, because when you grown up, life becomes uneventful and dull" he groaned, tucking her back under her covers.

"I don't understand"

"Well..." He began, before being interrupted.

Alura burst in Kara's bedroom, her messy curls desperately clinging to her face. "KARA! How dare you stay past your bed time. Go to bed NOW!, she huffed in frustration, throwing her hands up towards her, lightly smacking Kara's cheek.She physically recoiled, shuffling away from her mother, until her back was pressed against the bedroom wall.

"S-sorry mu-m. Dad was telling me about the silver moon." she stammered, burying her face into the soft covers of her bed. It was the only way she found comfort.

"Was he, now" she said sarcastically, Her mother looked ready to rip her apart. She looks to her father for help, but he just stood there silently. She’d known it from the start, her father always to her mother's side, even when she was wrong, it wasn't fair, nor was right. 

"You woke me up to tell me about a fantasy. Grow up" She exclaimed. Her gaze was firm, bitter, and distant, making Kara immediately regret her decision. Maybe she should have just stayed in bed in the first place.

"I couldn't find you, so I went downstairs to dad" she whispered. Her hands shook lightly.

"What do you mean you couldn't find me, I was in my room,like always" Alura's voice was more panicked than Kara had ever heard before. An abrupt change in her previous deminer.

"But you weren't" she stated.

"You are imagining things,Kara." She smiled, if you could call it a smile, it was more forced than anything else.

"I wasn't, you weren't there" Kara repeated, confused by her mother's abrupt response

"Enough. I have had it up to here with your fantasies. None of it is true, Kara" her tone wasn't soft, as you would expect from a mother comforting her child, but rather spiteful and harsh.

Kara nodded, "Okay, mummy," she looked up to her with wide puppy eyes.

Astra reached out towards her, Kara tried not to flinch, "promise me that you will stop believing in these childish things" she looking down at her daughter. 

"P-promise" she stammered, drying her tears.

"Yes! now return to bed. I have a meeting to attend, regarding your aunt's recent actions" Astra rose from her bed and walked towards the door, slamming it behind her. No kiss, no, hug, no 'i love you'. As it had always been, and as it shall always remain.

"Night, mummy. love you" Kara offers timidly. knowing that she will never get an answer back.

"Don't worry, Kara. You believe what you want to believe. Okay" he points out, brows furrowing An abrupt change in his previous deminer. 

"Okay" she smiled weakly, slipping into her covers. 

"Goodnight dad". 

"Goodnight Kara. Sweet dreams" he kissed her forehead, before closing the door behind him.

She lay there in silence until sleep finally overcame her once more. 

She was back in the flames, but this time the shadow was only a few metres away from her. Or should Kara say, she had appeared in front of herself, now that was confusing? The shadow was her all this time? A much older version than her anyway, may 24 or 25. The shadow looked down at her, her eyes growing completely blue "Run" she exclaimed. pushing Kara to the floor. Moments later she awoke with beams of sweet on her head and the sounds of panicked voices. It was surprisingly bright despite it being dark outside. Something wasn't right.

It was then the smell of smoke hit her like a truck, gasping for air, she scrambled towards her her door, managing to grab the book from before.

"Kara" her father yelled, pulling her through the maze of corridors.

"Where's mum, Clarke and aunt Astra" she exclaimed, looking at the hiring house.

"Stay here, Whatever you do, don't follow me" he kissed her forehead, then ran back into the house. Little did she know that, that was the last time she had ever seen him. The last she had ever seen any of them. 

They were gone, forever. She was the only survivor...She was alone...Until the Danvers adopted her. Since then she had lived with guilt on her conscious. 

If she had listened to her dreams, acted sooner maybe she could have saved them. Dad, Clarke, Aunt Astra, and her mother. A chill ran down her spine, who ever had done this to them, she would make them pay. Dearly... A few months after the tragity Kara was adopted by the Danvers, they took care of her both in her highs and lows, they paid for her school trips and extra activities. It was fair to say that Kara had a good and safe life as a teenager, one she will never take for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think


	2. Camp fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly dare Kara to spend the night at Luthor manor, will she take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years have past since the tragedy, Kara settled in with the Danvers and graduated school with top marks.
> 
> Kara, Alex and Kelly are out on a camping trip celebrating their (Alex and Kelly's) engagement.

Several years later..

Kara had know it from the start, this camping trip was going to end in a game of truth and dare, it always ended in a game of that sorts where she would always be the bottom of the joke. And in all honesty Kara had, had enough, why couldn't she stay home where she could order all the pizza and pot stickers she wanted. 

Yeah, she didn't know either.

Well, she was stuck in the mud now, she was forced to come along on the trip so she was going to live with the consiquences. However unbearable they may be, and trust me when I tell you this, camping sucks, why would you volunterily sleep with bugs and rats when you have a nice warm bed to sleep in, in your nice cosy homes. Yeah, Kara preferred Kara didn't hate camping, but, it was forcasted that in a few days there would be a large storm, so that was going to be interesting. 

"See the house over there". Alex pointed into the distance, interrupting Kara from her inner thoughts. All that could be seen through the white veil of fog were a lone pair of iron gates. So, no she couldn't see the house.

"What's your point" she shrugged, voice cracking for no apparent reason, but to annoy her. 

Alex stayed quiet, to further torment her sister, "have you ever heard of Luthor manor, have you heard of the blood thirsty monsters that live within the walls" she leaned in towards the fire 

"Is that a question, or a statement," Kara said yawning, the autumn leaves settling around her in no particular order or pattern. . 

"Dare" she exclaimed, throwing her sandwich into the air.

"of course it is" Kara releasing an exaggerated huff. "The Luthor, what?"

"Manor. The one from your tattered book, you sleep with" she pointed to the leather book, sticking out of her backpack.

"That book is private" she yelled, catching her sister of guard. How could she invade her privacy, Kara didn't ask for much, only that her things were left untouched. 

"Why, I never see you read it" she protested. Dusting the mud off of her bread 

"I don't, but it's the only thing I have left of my family" she turned grabbing the book, "it was the last thing my father showed me before the fire" she paused, holding back tears. 

"I wasn't able to save the photos, and now thanks to that event I live in constant fear that the fire will return and take my family again, I don't know what I would do without you guys" she breathed a deep sigh to calm her nerves, this wasn't how she wanted the night to go, heck, they hadn't even been here for Six hours and she was already wishing to go home, this was going to be a long two weeks.

Alex stopped in her tracks, "Kara, I so sorry. I didn't know. I though it was one of your silly sketch and story books" Alex sighed, looking at Kelly for support, but she looked at her puzzled even more confused then Alex herself. 

"It's fine, can you just get on with the story please" she whispered. "Wait, did you say sketch book" her eyes perks up in a flash. 

Alex nodded. 

"Pass the book, please"

Alex did as she was told, "my dad showed me this picture the night the I lost everything" she flicked to a page with the same mousy brown haired woman her father had shown her, she felt her chest grow heavy and her eyes gloss up "He said that the woman wasn't human but a werewolf" she laughed to avoid crying. 

"They don't exist" she stated, in a matter of fact tone.

Kara blushed a little a taken back my the statement , "I know, but I wanted too believe it, and part of me still does" she tried to justify herself. "It is selfish for us to believe that humans are her on this earth alone, maybe there are werewolves, vampires, aliens?!" 

Alex and Kelly shook their heads, in denial.

smile tugged on Kara’s mouth, she didn't care what they thought "any way, it would be nice to have a story read to me again" Kara looked around, the forest, as if she were expecting some form of audience. 

Alex opened the book to a double page. It was the page with a beautiful drawing of a house, it had arched windows and a castle tower in the back. The style of drawing was similar to that of the woman and moon, Kara wondered if they had been done by the same hand, barring in mind that the book appeared to be at the very least 200 years old. 

"Three hundred years ago, on this very night, blood was spilled in the Luthor estate" Alex pulled a flashlight out of her back, shinning it under her chin.

"To give a little back story, the manor was originally commissioned in 1789 by Leo Luthor, a cruel man with a heart of stone and an iron fist. His face, plagued by scars, his hair an un-enchanting grey, nobody had ever seen a man so wealthy to be rotting on both the inside and out.

As for the manor, it was the talk of the town, a true work of architecture, surrounded by acres of beautiful meadows, and a magnetic lake. It was his chance to demonstrate his obscene wealth and power over the people of the town, his chance to make a mark that would forever go down in history, his chance for his son to inherit the land once he was laid to rest on his death bed. 

Ledox Luthor didn't fair any better, he was rumoured to be the devil's child, with incredible smarts, and a passion to taunt his younger sister, Leanna. From sabotaging her studies to locking her in the attic, her echoing forever haunting the manors corridors. Wherever cruel act you could imagine he did on his sister, without showing any signs of remorse of regret. Never! 

Leanna, or Lena for short, was a sight to behold, she had raven black hair, softer than any silk, with two emerald eyes, so pure and powerful that even nature its self bowed down to them. Despite, her deserving appearance, Lena was as subborn as you could get, refusing all suitors who had asked for her hand in marriage. Her father grew tiered of her failure to act like s proper woman, that he banished her to her quarters for several months, allowing her to leave only twice a day. Still she didn't break. 

"Poor Leanna" Kara spoke sympathetically. "Nobody should have to suffer such pain" she whispered, unable to stop her wounded tone. 

Alex and Kelly snapped their heads towards Kara, "let me finish, Kara" she exclaimed. "Sorry, please continue" she spoke in a shaky voice.

Alex nodded firmly, "He along with his wife, (Leila) and two children lived together, in the manor. Years passed and little was known about the truth going on within those horrific walls. Witch craft, dark magic or criminals hiding from the authorities, nobody knew, and nobody dared to find out, not after the 'Roses scandal'. Seven men from the village broke into the property in hopes to find silver and gold, none, not a single soul was heard from again. Or so the stories go"

Kara quickly jumped in, cutting Alex mid sentence, "Wait a minutes, if nothing was known about them, than how are you telling this story" She asked helplessly.

Alex silences her with a look. "It's a story, Kara. Just go along with it"

"no, it's real, I can feel it in my gut, I also get the feeling that this isn't from Lena's perspective" she commented

"Kara" Kelly spoke gently. "It is an old tale, based on the building, none of it is true" she placed a hand on her sister in laws shoulder.

Kara sat closer to the fire and nodded. "Fineeeee" she groaned, extending her note. She still believed that it spoke the truth. 

"On late evening the daughter of the Duke of krypton visited the Luthors, her name was Lara Zor-el, She was unlike any one Leanna had met, Lara was different, she had a heart of gold and a thrill for adventure, a golden retriever suck in a humans body"

"She kind of sounds like me" Kara says distractedly, playing with her hair.

"Kara!" Alex and Kelly exclaimed in unison.

"Sorrieee" Kara winced, with an exaggerated moan.

"That evening Lara broke into Leanna's chambers and handed her a single moonlight rose, it's petals a beautiful shade of silver, it was one of a kind. Days turned to weeks and weeks to months, every time their love for one another grew stronger, until the one year anniversary of their first rose, Lara got down on one knee and proposed, giving her a midnight necklace forged from the crystals of Argo." Alex stopped, giving herself a breather. She turned to show them the picture of the necklace and the rose. Once again drawn by the same hand. 

Was that it? That didn't seem sad or scary, everything turned out fine in the end.

"Than, tragedy struck on the day of the wedding. Leanna found Lara sitting lifeless by the fountain, her blood staining the water, she was gone, something or someone had taken the love of her life away from her. It was her family, it was the only logical explanation, they would never had agreed for her to marry Lara, with flames in her eyes and a thirst for blood she ran into the house slaughtering her family one by one like cattle. She thought she could get away with their murders, but she forgot about one witness,the moon. That night it had cursed her turning her into a monster thirsty for blood and revenge. 

All that remains are the dilapidated ruins of the once beautiful home" Alex said, finishing the forlorn tale, the wind picked up causing the fire to dance around, like a mad man.

Both girls turned to look at Kara, their eyes grew wide, and her stomach clenched in apprehension. "They say, anyone who enters the manor will mysteriously vanish, their fate left in the hands of lena monster of the ruins" Kelly chuckled, taunting Kara.

"Okay,” Kara said. “Creepy story, but what does that have to do with our camping trip" she struggled to hide the shiver that passing through her body. She glanced down and clung onto her necklace, finding herself quickly at ease. 

She turned, to face the manor, the white veil had blown over, revealing the large manor. From what she could see, which was not much, the manor had arching windows and the astetic of a medieval castle. The manor had been situated within the moor-forest, a densely packed cluster of trees. that would conceal the house from the naked eye, and give it an eery vibe. When she had first seen the house, she didn't think much of it, it wasn't scary per se, at least it wasn't until Alex told her the story.

If she was being honest she hated camping, it was cold, damp and down right terrifying. She preferred her city flat the university had provided her with. Not to mention, she hated sleeping with bugs and rodents, you are intentionally sleeping like dogs, for free! No thank you.

On the other hand, Alex and Kelly loved the outdoors, it was like their second home, wherever they went Kara went, mainly because she had just finished school and wasn't old enough to make it on her own. Well, that was their mothers excuse, yes, she was four years younger than Alex, but she wasn't a baby.

"Depends," Kelly said, a cheeky grin lite up her face. Kara had only know Kelly for a few years, but she felt like family, and soon she would become her sister in law.

"Depends on what?" She spoke loudly, not impressed with the minimal answer.

Alex leaned closer to Kara, smirking deviously, "if you are up to it, and if you're not going to chicken out on us, again".

She started to suspect she’d walked herself into a trap, " Again? Me? I would never. Not in a million years" she lied, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Uhm, remember two years ago on Halloween... You played 'man in the mirror'. Then you ran out screaming, like a mad man" Alex raised a smug eyebrow. She promptly presented Kelly a photo of Kara, her hair resembling a bush, and her eyes wide with shock. It was hilarious, well not to Kara, she hated it.

"The candles had blown out, and something tried to pull me into the mirror" She scoffed, playfully pushing Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah, right" she replied, in a hoarse voice.

"No, it's true". Kara had to choke a nervous laugh into the palm of her hand.

"Probably just saw your reflection" Alex joked, taking a large bite out of her egg sandwich.

Kara had to laugh at this "oh, ouch" she groaned, an unceremonious tune. "I don't know, I was tired so maybe it was my sleep catching up on me" she tried to justify what she saw, yet, something in the back of her mind told her that it was all real.

"Well any way we dare you" Kelly asked teasingly, her mischievous green eyes glowing with excitement.

"For what" Kara jumped, her sadness had been replaced by curiosity and eagerness. 

Alex leaned into Kelly, resting her head on her shoulder. "we dare you to spend the night, in Luthor manor"


	3. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Lena's past

"There is no way I am going in there" Kara whined, deciding that exploring the manor wasn't worth a broken bone or a concussion.

"Why, you scared, of the Shadows that live in Luthor manor" Kelly joked, nudging Kara. She’d known it from the start, this camp fire was going to end in some form of dare to get her out of the way, of their evening.

She forced an awkward laugh, "No, it's just that I don't want to be alone. Besides we are here to camp together, not to go chasing rumours" even though she was sure that the story Alex was based on a forgotten tale, she hoped. 

"and nobody has lived in that house for over a century, there are probably so many spiders and snakes crawling between the wooden boards, if there are even any floor board's left" she crossed her arms and stared at the two women before her, desperately trying to convince them.

“Kara come on, stop sulking, you don't want the ghosts to get you, do you?.” Alex taughted her sister. Kara shook her head again chewing her nail. Alex was right, she was sulking, but she wasn't going to admit it, not any time soon anyway.

"I am not, and ghosts aren't real" Kara rolled her eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, as the forest settled around her.

"But ghosts are real, Kara. They especially like blonde girls with glasses. And if they had blue eyes than that is the cherry on top." Alex said last words mocking her.

  
Kara clenched her jaw, "That's not funny. You literally said they weren't real two minutes ago " she said quickly, fiddling with her hair.

"Werewolfs don't exist, ghost's do" she laughed.

"kar-aa" a voice whispered, with the wind.

"What" Kara spoke trying to keep her anger at bay.

"We didn't say anything" they spoke in unison.

"Yes you did" she argued. "Admit it, you made up the story using my ansestor Lara, to scare me" she gritted. She should have never told them about the necklace or Lara.

  
"Maybe it's the ghost's, Kar. Maybe they want to talk to you, whoooo" Alex stood up waving her hands towards Kara.

"Real funny, the living don't want to talk to me, I highly doubt the dead want to, let's just finish up and go to bed"

"Okay, okay. How about we make a deal. All three of us will enter the house, the last one to leave gets to pick the next holiday destination" Alex stated, this was just harmless fun, none of the monsters were actually real, nothing would actually happen to Kara.

Kara's lips parted to speak, but, before she could say anything, Kelly interrupted her, "Plus we will add a bucket load of Pop sticker's" Kelly smiled, hoping to win Kara over.

  
Kara's mind said no, but her stomach said yes, "okay, but I want two buckets of Pot stickers" Kara exclaimed, she rested her hands on her knees. She just couldn't shake an uncomfortable feeling that settled in her stomach. Like entering a building were a mass murder had taken place really didn't sit well with her?

"Fine, now go get ready we are going in five" Kelly smiled, watching Kara disappear into her tent.

Once they were sure Kara was out of ear shot Alex turned to Kelly with a goofy smile, "this is going to be priceless" she whispered, kissing her cheek. They would finally have a perfect date, that they had been dreaming about for months.

Kelly raised an eyebrow "I know. Don't you think it's a little mean" Kelly asked tentatively.

"No, I got Winn and James to check the place out. It's perfectly safe, plus I googled the story, someone just made it up to scare others. " Alex scoffed and looked over at Kelly. "Plus if Kara isn't out by morning we will go in after her. That is if she doesn't chicken out on us" she smirked cheekily

Alex laughed, quietly but with pleasure, and she can feel Kelly's smile across the distance between them. "If you say so, love. The worst she can encounter is a large spider" Kelly smiled leaning into Alex's shoulder, enjoying a moment of peace without their third wheel.

There moment of tranquility was shortly interrupted "It's almost 9:30. We should hurry up if we want to get to the house before it gets too dark." kara answered, emerging from her tent with a small bag of snacks.

"Kara you don't need snacks. Leave them behind" her sister ordered.

Kara chewed on her lip but eventually nodded. "Fine, I'm still bringing the RAO chocolate bar" she pulled out a baby blue rapper with a half eaten bar in it.

"Okay, kar" Alex scoffed, as she furrowed her brows. Something's never change.

"Let's go"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara took a few deep breaths while she trekked through the worn forest path, her heart hammering in her chest. Okay, no issue, it's just a bit of fun, she turned to look at the iron gates, fun that could potentially result in a broken leg. She scowled.

It's fine, none of the monsters were actually real she wasn’t that scared. Well maybe be a little scared. Scratch that, she was petrified, but she wasn't going to tell Alex, that would be worse than whatever hide in the manor walls. Yet, evey nerve in her body burned, yearning for her to go back to camp, before she would get in trouble or do anything she would regret.

Alex broke her internal meltdown with her usual firm tone "Stay on the path, we don't want to fall into any rabbit holes, even before we reach the manor" she spoke asserting leadership.

Strange, how everyday objects seem to change when light is replaced by shadow as day is replaced by night. When a place you thought you could trust becomes a whole new world, full of dangers and obstacles.

Kara ducked under the bush, finally facing the manor, if it could be called that, it was huge with large quantities of ivy sealing the house, as if they were trying to keep them out, or something in. The once beautiful meadow was overgrown and had once again become part of the forest. A sweet eery tune whistled with the wind, dancing around the frozen trees. At that moment the house looked so lonesome, standing there frozen in time

Maybe snacks would have been a good idea, to calm her down at least.

"Come on, let's go in" Kelly answered, grabbing Alex's hand.

Kara felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of entering the house. She tried laughing it off, but couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, but, when she looked around nobody expect the vast forest surrounded her. Not that it was much more comforting anyway.

"Kar-aa" the voice called again, this time Kara was sure it was Alex messing with her. "Will you cut it out"

"What" Kelly said, voice sounding like she was very close.

"Don't play dumb with me, you keep calling the name Kara. It isn't funny. It's just plain wired" the glow of the light made her eyes seem other worldly. Something of of a story book.

"I didn't say anything, maybe you're making excuses." Kelly whispered, running her hand through her hair. As if to agree, the wind picked up once more, sticking them with cold blades of air.

"I'm not" Kara admitted, pulling her jacket forward.

"Than stop being a chicken" Alex replied, helping Kelly over the fence. .

"Fine" Kara huffed, maybe she was hearing noises, maybe it was all in her head. Was she going mad. No? Yes? Maybe?

Kara jumped when a hand clapped onto her shoulder. “Whoa,” Alex laughed . "Scared, are we?” she mocked, turning to see Kara standing aimlessly at the entrance of the house.

Kara forced out a sigh. “Of course not.” she lied, an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach.

"But, maybe we shouldn't go in, what if the owners are home" Kara tried to justify her excuse, her eyes darted to the top window, she could have sworn that someone or something was watching them. A shadow, no bigger then a human, but Kara chocked it up to being her nerves

"It's abandoned, Kar" Kelly reassured her "we will be fine" she put a supportive hand on her shoulder, to help settle Kara's nerves, it didn't really work.

"It's just I can't shake this feeling, that we are being watched" Kara glanced back up at the beaten widows, the figure was no longer there, but Kara could still feel it's cold glare,

"You are probably a little jumpy after the story" Kelly commented, looking at Alex, both smiling brightly at each other. Despite being adults the three woman loved to play around and mess with each other, they were almost like sister's. Well Alex and Kara were adoptive sisters and Kelly was going to marry Alex in a few weeks so she was also a sister. Yes, it's a lot to take in. Kara couldn't even fathom the idea of finding someone to love, she was to invested in finding a job in journalism. Or any job at all in that matter, she had student loans to pay.

Kara ignored her, her eyes were glued to a sign carved into the door "too all who enter, beware. A price must be payed, if you want to see the light of day" Alex read out loud, laughing to herself.

"Someone's got a sense of humour" she added dryly, nodding her head towards the door. "Nice of them to warn us" she scoffed.

  
Kara hesitantly took a few more steps towards the house, " maybe we could wait until morning" she groaned, not entirely sure it was safe to even enter the house. She began debating whether some food was worth all this trouble.

"Chicken, chicken" Alex mocked, "how about you knock on the door and see if anyone will answer" she said with tears in her eyes, Kara was sure she had, had one to many drinks tonight.

"Fine" Kara reluctantly agreed, this was just harmless fun, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a big mistake. She wanted to leave, but she also wanted to prove Alex and Kelly wrong.

Grinding her teeth Kara reached out her hand and knocked several times on the Victorian door. To everyone's suprise, it creaked open, squealing.

"Look the ghosts are home" Alex joked ushering Kara into the building, Kelly following ensuite...


	4. Flashback candlelight

It was 6pm on a winter's evening, and Lena wishes she was dead. The candle flickered dancing to the tragic Gail. Around her, the house groaned again, settling around her.  


A light thud behind her broke her out of her poetic thoughts, “Lena, are you listening to me?” Leo shouted slapping her with such force it knocked her off her chair. Lena sighed and nodded, this had become a regular occurrence since her eighteenth birthday, her father would come home and take his rage out on her. Often drunk and full of hatred.

"Yes father" Lena replied somberly, trying to avoid eye contact. She held her now sore cheek, with one hand and with the other she gathered her lose papers, that lay across the wooden boards.

"You will look at me when I speak, is that clear" he spoke with a hateful glint in her eye. There’s no escape now, this was her life, her destiny, to forever be in her father's shadow. Her brother taunted her and her mother ignored her.

Lena’s quirked eyebrow reminded her to answer."Yes father" she grew sad. Breathing out heavily through her nose to stop herself from sighing.

"Tonight we are expecting a visitor from the house of El, she will joining us for the next few months, will her father is away at sea, you shall not speak unless you are being spoken too. Do I make myself clear" he gritted.

Lena nodded tirelessly. She was fed up and didn't want her evening to be ruined once more, whoever this visitor was he better not be like her brother, or she would definitely go insane.

"Good, I don't want a repeat of last year" he laughed wickedly

Lena glared at him, her usual warm meadow eyes grew cold and distant, "That wasn't my fault!" She retorted, rolling her eyes

He looked at her, startled. "Excuse me!" He gritted, "I am your father, I demand your respect" his pale face was coated in red, he looked as if he was going to explode. Not that would be a bad thing.

Lena swiftly interrupted him"That was Lenox, he painted on the chairs, then he blamed me. You never listen because you love him more than me" withe very word she grew more angry and cold, yet, her confidence was dwindling.

"How dare you blame your brother, for your own actions, you stupid brat" He gesticulated wildly with his hands, nearly flinging the candle of of her desk.

"I don't want to hear another sound from you, or you will be spending the night with the rats"

  
Lena fights the urge to storm past him, she clenches her jaw and nods, "Apologies, father,” Lena amends, giving her best fake smile. "It was wrong for me to fault my 'perfect brother's."

"Yes it was, now go and get charged I don't want you wearing these rags, you are already a disgrace to this family, try not to amplify that" the man said, scoffing.

There are a hundred things Lena would like to say to that, but she decided to stay quiet, there had been enough drama for one evening. "I won't father" she spoke quickly, holding back tears of rage and sadness.

"Down stairs in half and hour" he slammed the door shut behind him, a glass frame shattered and the vases trembled.

Lena nodded silently, listening to her father's foot steps fade in the distance , it was quiet once more, just the way she liked it.

She rose from her chair and walked towards her wardrobe, towards the back, almost forgotten lay a beautiful silk dress the colour of British roses. It was cut down to her ankles and was comfortable around the waist, although Lena would much rather wear a suit as they were neater and portrayed more assertiveness. Unfortunately, her father forbade her from wearing them saying that it wasn't proper for a lady to wear men's clothing.

Lena hated him, she hated her life, but above all she hated herself. Everything and everyone was against her, even her own family.

A half hour had passed and Lena wondered down the wooden stairs, her dress following behind her. She felt elegant but silly.

She stood aimlessly in the door way her eyes searching the room until she saw a blond figure with ocean blue eyes, her smile was as bright as the moon but as warm as the sun.Kara asks, confirming her suspicions

"Goodday, my lady, I am Lara Zor-el"


	5. Flashback Lara Zor-el

Lena was too shocked to even move, her eyes locked onto Lara's ocean blue globes, "leanna Luthor. You can call me Lena if you prefer." she spoke weakly, extending her hand, in her usual diplomatic way. It took every nerve in her body for her arm not to shake.

"Lena" Lara paused, kissing her hand "a beautiful name for a beautiful face" she smiled gracefully, Lena felt her heart melt and her palms begin to sweat, the woman was absolutely stunning and had the warmest smile.Even her mouth was perfect; Lena battled the sense to kiss this woman, a complete stranger, she shouldn't be feeling this way, she was better then this, stronger them this. Yet, somehow Lara set her mind spiralling into oblivion.

What had she gotten herself into. She should have stayed in her room, now she had to play it cool. 

"Why thank you, you are most stunning yourself" Lena replies, finally breaking their eye contact. Just when she was about to speak, she heard all to familiar foot steps. Oh, splendid.

"Lara Zor-el, so pleased that you could join us" Lionel rudely Interrupted their conversation, if you can call it that. 

Lara stood still keeping her chin slightly downturned to show respect, "the pleasure is all but mine, deepest regards on behalf of my father, who couldn't join us today" the blonde visibly tensed. Was her father unwell? How had she never heard of this, how had she never heard of her.

"Deepest condolences, it is a tragedy when someone as important as the man of the house is I'll" he spoke with venom laced in his already iced voice.

Lena stood there, her rage boiling up ready to erupt, the nerve her father had. To say that to who she presumed to be a family friend, she hated him. Yes, hate is a strong word, but it was fully justified.

Lara nodded silently "thank you, Mr Luthor, would you mind if I go and change and retire for the evening, the journey was most tiresome". Her eyes were glazed over from her fatigue. 

Lionel shook his head, "No, not at all. We shall celebrate your arrival with a feast tomorrow" his smile was forced.

"Greatest thanks for you welcome, sir" she bowed once again.

"Lena will assist you with anything you need" he starred at her his warm eyes replaced with a cold bone chilling stare. That was not an opinion it was a fact.

"Yes father" Lena grimaced, "right this way" she motioned with her hand. The two walked up the manors stairs, in silence, it wasn't awkward per se, as a matter of fact it was rather nice to be with someone other then your family. The manor had not been partially warm, but it was still her home, at least it was until her father married her off, to some old Duke. Which could be any moment now that she was 'off age'.

"So which room is mine" Lara politely asked. Interrupting her inter rambling.

"This one over here" Lena took her hand in hers and guided her towards the old door. A few more moments passed in peaceful silence, "You see that door at the end of the corridor" Lena spoke softly, her words like silk.

Lara nodded slowly, a thoughtful look on her face as she let her gaze store away, before she focused on the brunette once more. "They are my chambers, if you ever want to have a girl to girl talk, I am free" her voice slowly lost confidence as she continued to speak. Gosh, this woman was a complete stranger, why was she making her feel so weak and vulnerable.

"I shall take you up to that, goodnight Lena" Lara kissed Lena's hand once more, before disappearing off into her room.

.........................................................................

A few hours had passed, the last of the light were off and the manor was peaceful. Evenings were always the best time for Lena, she didn't have to worry about her family. She could watch the night sky, and the breeze danced around the trees, read her favourite books by of greatness and tragedy.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened a jar, Lara?

Lena looked at her with surprise and confusion, “What are you doing?” Lena tilted her head to the side, and arched an eyebrow slightly.

Lara glared at her with mischief in her eyes , “coming to see you, of course.” she spoke confidently as if it were obvious.

Lena shook her head, “i mean what are you doing with the flowers in hand. It is a crime punishable of jail. If you are caught?”

The blonde stepped out from behind the door wearing a decorated white nightgown, her hair was now loose around her shoulders Lena’s thrown soon dried up.

Lara smirked and her eyes sparkled like the northern star with a touch of mischie, Lena’s stomach become infested with butterflies. "Well, nobody saw me..." She paused weaving the flower into Lena's hair, "plus, I'm putting it where it belongs"name said smoothly. 

"Are you saying I look like a piece of grass" Lena pretended to be heart broken. Yet, she couldn't help but sneak a quick smile.

Lara slowly put her hand overtop of Lena’s, "I don't mean it like that, I swear" Lara exclaimed, trying to explain what we're her true intentions. 

"You are truly the kindest, most stunning woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I was wondering if you wanted to come for a walk with me in the manors grounds" her eyes were big and pleading. So vulnerable but strong.

"I-I" she stammered. Lena knew she was a goner

She frowned, "You know what, this was silly, I'm sorry for bothering you" Lara made to leave, but was stopped by a soft chuckle. 

"I would love to join you, miss Zor-el" Lena smiled shyly. "It would be a great chance to get to know you better".

Lara's brow furrows in confusion, "Really" the blonde giggled and looked down at the ground blushing.

"Yes, silly. You're the first person to treat me like a normal human being. In which I am truly grateful" Lena lightly punched her shoulder

The woman looked up, a sheepish look on her face . "I was only doing what any good sumaraton would do" she shrugged.

"Well than good sumaraton" Lena grabbed Lara's forearms before they fully left her sides, “lets go, I have much to show you.”


	6. Abandoned

Kara hesitantly took a few steps into the house, her flash light was shaking in her hand. Around her, the house creaked and crumbled and she yelped.

"Come on, Kara. Your not scared, are you" Kelly taunted punching her soon to be sister on the shoulder.

Putting a hand to her chest, Kara fought to slow her now racing heart "No of course not" she whispered back, trying to sound brave and confident. But she failed, nothing new.

"Get a move on then" Alex laughed as she shouted towards Kara.

Kara turned her face to look at the dated chandelier. Decades of abandonment had left the manor dilapidated, the once decorated walls had black and red paint peeling off the wood, several of the ornaments had been stolen the rest layed shattered in millions of pieces. The roof despite the rotten wood had maintained it's shape, along with the stairs and railing. Kara expected it to be overrun by critters. Instead, it was unexpectedly well preserved. Still Kara wasn't sure if it was safe to enter. No point in chancing.

"Come on" Alex pushed Kara into the centre of the room.

She glanced behind her and then back at her sister "okay, can we go now" she whimpered, struggling to hide the shiver that ran through her body.

"No, no first we must explore" Kelly spoke drily, pulling out her torch from her backpack.

Kara paused, "That wasn't part of the deal" she clenched her jaw, shaking her head in discourse.

"Read the fine print, Kara" Alex stated, pretending to be unimpressed.

"What fine print, what contract" Kara gasped, appalled by the words she had just heard. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

Alex, did always have a flair for the dramatic. "Think about it, Kara. If you explore the house for a few hours then you pick the next holiday destination, isn't that worth it" she aimed the light to the upper landing.

"I guess... Where shall we begin the sooner we start the quicker we finish" Kara spoke, eyes narrowing, she could have sworn she had seen something move on the top floor, she dismissed the thought and reminded herself that it was probably just a trick of the light.

"We will start on the bottom floor, you will take the top" Alex stated, pointing towards the wide stair case. Moonlight streamed in from every window, bathing the halls and rooms in silver.

Kara had to choke a laugh into the palm, this was silly. "No, we aren't splitting up, bad things happen to those who branch off. Haven't you watched Scooby Doo" Kara's words flooded like an overflowed river.

"Well, if we take the bottom and you take the top, we will be quicker, but if you want to spend more time in the dark house" she exaggerated.

"No, no it's fine I'll take the top, meet back here in one hour, okay" Kara balled her hands into fists, the sooner this was over with the better, she kept repeating to herself.

"Sure" Kelly and Alex spoke in unison, as they disappeared into the old kitchen, leaving Kara alone.

Grinding her teeth together, she walked up the old wooden steps, each one creaking pounded then the previous one. Kara grabbed onto the wooden handrail, instantly regretting her choice as a lose nail dug deep into her flesh, you’re being stupid, she thought, careless. Deciding she could tend to her finger later, she forced herself to walk forward, reminding herself once more that ghosts weren’t real. Right?

On the top floor, the manor’s interior had been quite the surprise. Most of the ornaments were in good condition and the paint looked almost brand new, as if it had been painted just a few hours ago. Kara frowned, confusion halting all thought, something wasn't right. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched, yet she dismissed it as nerves, after all it was rather late. There was more than enough light to see the corridors, but Kara didn't have the coverage or strength to switching her light.

Kara walked deeper into the belly of the corridor until a particular door caught her attention, the name 'Lena Luthor' was scribbled onto it.

A wave of curiosity overtook Kara as she twisted the door knob. A bed room, its walls covered in shelves, beautiful furniture, silver mirrors, and a large bed. Before she could think better of it Kara wondered further I to the room, there was no peeling wallpaper, no rotted wood, or moth-eaten sheets, no cobwebs in the corners, it didn't feel right.

Just as Kara thought that the door behind her shut and locked, a taunting laugh filled the room.

"please, help me " a cold voice spoke, from behind her. Slowly Kara turned around. "Who goes there" Kara called into the darkness, her palm were sweeting and her breath was tagged. Every hair inner body stood on it's edge.

Nothing, the voice had come from behind her so sudden and unexpected, Kara wasn't even sure if it was her mind playing tricks on her or Kelly and Alex messing with her, trying to scare her before the night was up.

It had been a terrable idea, She’d known it from the start but nothing could dissuade her from those pot stickers. Well that was what she told herself It hadn’t looked that scary to Kara then - mostly isolated, and forgotten overtime.

The manor had been built inside the dense woods surrounding Midvale, so it would be the perfect place to commit a crime. She remembers hearing a news story on the Manor, how several bodies were discovered devoid of any blood. Rumors spread that it was the work of Vampires?

Vampires! Might as well have been the big bad wolf or the spooky scary skeleton?

Kara had to choke a laugh, she might believe in ghosts, but vampires and werewolfs and all that mumbo jumbo were just stories to tell in the dark.

"Please, help me" the voice called out again.

Kara whirled around, scanning the room, trying to find the owner of the voice, but the room was empty save for the drops of rain hitting the window and the supernatural glow of the moon.

Her heart was thundering in her chest, like a chorus of drummers marching.

"Where are you" Kara called out instantly regretting her decision, if there were any criminals they would now know that she was there.

Around her, the house groaned. "I'm in the attic, hurry. Before they get back" the voice sounded small and fragile. Kara scrambled for her backpack and the flashlight she’d left inside, cursing herself for not bringing her phone with her.

At the bottom of the corridor was an old wooden stair case that led to the attic, even though the wood squealed under her weight once or twice, she made it to the landing without incident.

“Hello?” Kara called out, pushing herself into the attic.

"Over here" the voice chirped, Kara looked around, but there was no sign of the girl.

"Where are you"

A faint laugh reached her ears, taunting and soft. "I'm behind you, silly"

All blood draining from her face she stumbled and, in attempting to regain her balance, dropped the flashlight on the floor drowning her in shadow. "I haven't had a visitor in along time"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, has she turned the corner" Kelly asked, keeping her voice to a low whisper.

Alex cautiously poked her head round the corner, checking to see if there was my spontaneous movement, it was quiet, no sign of Kara, "Yes, she's gone"  


Both stood in silence for a few moments, "Okay let's go" Kelly replied, as they ran hand in hand out of the front door, both trying to suppress their laughter.

Once they were far enough from the manor. Alex turned to her girlfriend, grinning widely "This is going to be priceless" Alex joked  


"If you say so" Kelly muttered, a feeling of regret and guilt washed over her, it wasn't right to leave Kara alone in a half rotten building, right.

Alex turned and put two hands on Kelly's shoulders, "Don't worry, it's not like anything bad is going to happen. Ghosts aren't real" Alex spoke confidently

Kelly paused, before smiling once more "I know, I know. Let's just get out of here,I don't like this house or its gardens at all"

"Right away, Kelly" Alex kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, then swiftly pulled her back to the camp site. For the first in in what felt like forever they were alone with nobody third wheeling, both lay together watching the night sky and the half moon lighting the path. Soon they fell asleep, forgetting all their worries and Kara.


	7. Fallen star

"Did you know Physical space conceived in three linear dimensions, despite today's physicists calculating it, with time, to be part of a boundless four-dimensional continuum known as spacetime" Kelly explained, to her girlfriend, as they watched the beautiful star filled sky. Beautiful flashes of pink, green and blue coloured the horizon, it was a picture straight out of a fairytale.

Alex smiled, clearly impressed by her girlfriends extensive knowledge on the most bizarre things. "And I though I was the Nerd" she said standing up, to take a seat near Kelly.

Kelly raises an eyebrow in amusement, "I'm not a nerd, i'am a scientist, an astrologist to be more specific" she pretended to sulk.

Alex breaks the silence, whispering words that every once of her begged to say. "So you are rocket science Nerd" Alex broke the tender silence.

"And you are a secret agent, who sleeps with a gun under her pillow" she said decisively

The Alex looked amused. "You got me their, honey, I was just messing with you"

"Well don't because you will lose" Kelly pretended to be mad, but she couldn't hide the smirk crawling on her face

Alex's eyes widened."Oh,oh, ohhhhhhhh. Is that a challenge miss Olsen" Alex clocked her head, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" Kelly cheers in return, and Alex laughs in a giddy excitement

"All so mysterious, hav you considered a career at the DEO?" Alex asked eagerly, looking over her shoulder.

"No, I must say I didn't cross my mind" she interjected, she loved her job, but it wasn't challenging enough, maybe it was time for a new chapter of her story, maybe she should start over and live life to the fullest.

"Come work with me, it will be great. Girlfriend and girlfriend working side by side, fighting crime, solving mysteries" Alex grasped Kelly's hand in hers and pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Sounds interesting, I will sleep on it and let you know on the morrow. For now let's just enjoy what is left of our evening" Kelly kissed Alex's hand, and then went back to watching the sky.

"You're right, we don't seem to get enough alone time together" Kelly frowned for the first time that night.

"Well if mother didn't force Kara to come with us every time we went out" Alex said letting out a sigh.

"Alex, she is your younger sister, you have to be patient with her" alex nodded slowly.

"I know, I know. It's just that she gets so clingy and frustrating. I love her, I really do, but I love you too, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"I highly sought that"

"No, it's true. I have loved you since the day we met and I will continue to love you forever more"

"Aww, I love you too Al" they kissed once more, as a shooting star passed by.

"But don't you think we should go and see if Kara's alright, it's been almost three hours, the sun will be rising soon"

"Don't you think she might be mad" Kelly paused.

Alex frowned, and looked at Kelly with wide eyes for the first time that day. "No. We will just say we waited for her and thought she left. I don't get to spend enough time with you" she said earnestly, passing Kelly a home made sandwich and a smore.

"Are you sure Alex, what if she is hurt" her voice trembled with concern, Kara was like the little sister she never had, she truly cared about her.

"Come on, when is Kara ever hurt, she's probably trying to scare us"

"If you say so"

"I mean it's two against one, Kara's dead meat" Alex says with an odd mixture of elation and trepidation.

"I guess you're right, but if she isn't back in an hour we will go and check up on her, okay." Something in her needs this to be true.

"Deal" Alex responds, and that's the last time it's discussed. Neither of them wanted the night to end, but like all good things do they soon disappear and become nothing more than a memory.


	8. Unfortunate meeting

"I haven't had a visitor in a long time" The voice came from behind her so swift and cool, that it took Kara a few seconds to comprehend she’d heard something other than the forest breathing around the house. This shouldn't be happening' the house wasn't supposed to have any tenants, and if so, the needed serious restoration, the house was falling apart. 

What or who was behind her? What did they want? She didn't have anything valuable on her, except for her necklace, but she would put up a fight before giving that away. 

Well Kara knew one thing was for sure, turning around would have to be a last resort, she had seen to many horror movies not to know that. Part of her hoped that the voice was in her head, but she highly doughted it. 

She looked around trying to find an exit, all she could see was a small window and an old chimney. Running off wasn't an option. She had no choice but to talk her way out of this, hopefully without any violence or police involvement. Or the courts either.

Slowly Kara turned around, to see who was behind her... Nobody was their, not a single soul... That was impossible.... Around her, the house groaned once again, this was terrifying, Kara was going to leave, forget about the dare, forget about her sister and Kelly, she can take being called a chicken, if it ment getting out of this hell hole. She could feel goosebumps form on her arms and legs, and her blood running cold. 

“Is anyone there?” She scrambled for her flashlight, rolling a few feet away from her, she scrambled towards it quickly scanning the small attic. 

A sudden crash made her heart skip a beat. "Come out,” She growled, aiming the light towards the back of the attic. Nothing, but the countless spider Webb's.

That was impossible. No it doesn't add up. This had to be a prank set up by Alex and Kelly, it simply had to be. A terrible suspicion wormed its way into Kara’s over-stressed mind. "Guys this isn't funny... You win I give up" she tried, but once again she received no reply.

"please, I just want to go back, this isn't funny"

A faint laugh reached her ears, taunting and soft. "You are mistaken, the game has just began" the voice seemed to come from every direction.

This was too much. Too, much, too soon.

  
Kara whirled around, running back the way she came, the bubble of anger supplanted by her bone chilling fear. Once she reached the entrance she found all exits blocked and the rooms bellow empty, Alex and Kelly had left her. This couldn't get any worse. She scrambled for the doors, both shaking, but never opening. 

Kara had to choke back a nervous laugh, "off course they are l-locked" she stammered, trying to pick at the lock, but, to no avail. Why was the universe against her!!!!

Once again a shadow moved at the corner of her eye, this was just figment of her imagination, she hadn't been sleeping well for the past few nights, her fatigue was catching up on her. At least that is what she told herself, it was the only thing keeping her sane.

Kara shook her head.

  
"It's rude to run from your host, darling" she felt cold air crawl down her neck, every hair on her body stood on edge. "You haven't even introduced yourself, yet" the mysterious woman purred, her voice like silk, she felt a boney figure run down her spine. 

"Who are you" Kara’s voice was shaking and her cheeks heated up in shame, she was better than this, stronger than this, yet here she was on the verge of a break down. Kara didn't have the courage to turn around, she stood there frozen, eyes glued to the door.

"That is none of your concern, and I do believe that I asked you first" the voice was deep and laced with venom. Kara whimpered, her flash shaking violently in her hand.

  
"This is a prank you're one of my sister's friends trying to scare me" Kara stated, mustering the courage to turn around. Once again, there was nothing. "I'm going mad, mad for a stupid dare" she whisper yelled. This wasn't how she wanted her night to go, she just wanted to be home and eat pizza.

The woman chuckled. A harsh, sharp ear piercing sound "this isn't a game, darling, not for you at least, for me...well that's something else" her voice was a low growl, almost resembling an animals call. This woman if Kara could even call her that wasn't human. She finally felt the body finger pulling back, slowly she turned her head over her shoulder, only to be met by two glowing red eyes bearing in her. 

. All blood draining from Kara's face "No, no, no" She took a slow deep, breaths. "What are you" in her panic she dropped her flash light, cursing herself as the hall was drowned in darkness, once more. In a normal situation this would be rather funny, Alex would probably make some remark about how she has the grace of an elephant and butter figures.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream" she kept repeating to herself.  


A few moment drifted by followed by silence, so brittle, you could hear a pin drop. Maybe this was all a dream, maybe she had not her head and was imagining things maybe....

"This is very real, I am as real as the blood running through your veins and your heart beating in your chest" A strange note had entered her voice.

"What are you" Kara repeated her question with a little more confidence, not that it sounded better.

"Nothing that you would want to meet"she growled softly, Kara's entire body stiffened.

She could feel hot breath on her face, "are you a murder" she whisper yelled. Wait to go Kara, a hundred questions and you had to go for that one, well done, have yourself a gold star.

"Yes, I have killed many. What's one more going to do to my conscience" she hummed, running a boney fingire across her throat. Her statement was followed by a deafening quite. This was it, Kara was going to die alone in this stupid house, all for some pot stickers. If by some miracle she made it out of this house alive, Kara would never touch another pot sticker again.

Kara physically recoiled, not out disgust by out of shock and fear, "p-please, don't hurt me"she mumbled to herself. "I didn't even want to be here" she sobbed.  


"Oh" Her tone was soft, yet hard.

,"Well this changes everything, than" Lena’s voice had changed in an instant, her tone had become cold it even made Kara’s skin break out in goosebumps. This had never happened before.

Her heart was beating faster and faster. "It does? So you can let me go than" she tried, hoping the answer would be yes.

"No!" The woman yelled, suddenly Kara was pinned to the wall unable to move, barley able to breath.

Kara looked up, not believing what she just heard. "Please just let me go, I swear I will never come back"

Lena closed the gap between them, "Darling, you trespassed onto my property, explored my home. I can't let that go unpunished now can I?" She purred.

"You must be some ghost, no human has the power to pin someone magically to a wall" Kara was becoming mad, her words were flooding out quicker than her thoughts.

"Me a ghost" she laughed unamused, "darling, you wish I was a ghost, i'am what fuels your nightmares and makes you afraid of the dark. I feast on flesh and blood and the fear of man"

Kara gulped shaking, "a-are you g-going to k-kill me" she stammered. Suddenly the world around her seeped into darkness, just before she lost consciousness she felt two arms circle round her waist, and a soft whisper in her ear.

"I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet. Were would the fun be in that"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think.


	9. Kara who?

When Kara woke up the next day, she instantly wished she hadn’t. The room was spinning and her head ache was so pronounced that it felt as if it was being beaten, over and over again.

Kara closed her eyes and tried to sit up straight, "Oh, gosh, oh" she gasped, her voice was dry and hoarse, with every attempted swallow it felt as if nails were being scratched down my throat. Her entire body felt ice cold as she palled her blankets off of her. That was a bad decision. All of this was a bad decision. Why did she always think with her stomach 

Everything hurt, everything was spinning, everything was going wrong. Kara cried out as she buried her forehead in her knees and began crying. Why her? Just when she had started her second year at uni and her friends began to notice her she was finally beging to settle in, the universe hated her.

She had to stand at least she had to give it a go, she had to get to Alex, she had to get out of here. Before, she, it, well... Whatever it was returned.

Suddenly the door open, and the colour drained from her face. "Look who has finally awoken" the woman said, her voice was mixed with a small hint of malice.

Kara frowned, "You" she whispered, beams of light had began, seeming through the retreating darkness, rendering the woman visible. She had fair pale skin, beautiful emerald eyes and jet black hair, if it wasn't for the fact that she was absolutely terrified , Kara would have found the woman to be pretty, no down right stunning.

"Me" she says calmly edging closer towards her. "Do you feel better" Lena muttered, running her icy figure against Kara's cheek.

"I have been better" Kara let out a long shallow breath. Her tiered eyes meeting with two green pools. 

Lena ran her tongue across her lip. "Well, don't expect any special treatment from me" she purred, lightly slapping her cheek. 

"I wasn't" Kara spoke with unintentional venom in her tone. Not the best move on her part, she had to admit that.

"Glad you came prepared,then" she snarled, exposing two sharp fangs. 

"I wonder how much this will hurt" she leaned in closer towards Kara's trembling form.

"Wait, please. I didn't do anything wrong" she moved back as far as she could from the woman.

The smile was quickly replaced by a hoarse scowl "well then. What were you doing in my home. Have you come her to steal from me" she spoke with a sudden change in character. "You have ten seconds before I bit" 

"No,I swear, I" she mumbled, her eyes pleading with the woman. She was just here to go camping and now she was abandoned by her sister and God sister, with some supernatural woman who most likely wanted her dead.

"You must be punished" She was nose to nose with Kara, her cold breath crawled down her throat, making her skin flood with goosebumps. Her teeth poked lightly at her neck 

Kara shifted back until she was pressed against the wall, "please, ma'am. I didn't mean to intrude" as quickly as her confidence came it left, leaving her a squeaky mess.

"Oh, but you did. You don't just accidentally walk into someone's home, explore their private chambers and then wonder to the attic" she pulled a loose strand of blond hair from her head, holding it up against the limited light.

"I-uhm" Kara forgot her words as her hammering Hart beat against her rib cage and tears began to pool up in her eyes.

"That's what I thought, now you must pay the price" she spoke coldly climbing onto the bed next to Kara until their noses were only a few cm apart. Kara blushed a soft pink under the natural light, but didn't shy away. This was her problem and she was going to fix it. Hopefully.

Lena's eyes lit up in amusement "I can her your heart, darling" the woman purred, resting her cold hand on Kara's thundering chest, "the blood flowing through your veins. So fresh. So alive" Lena snarled as she brought her fangs back to her neck. 

Kara didn't know how to reply, for she was consumed by fear and confusion. She turned her head to the side and swallowed hard, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Your not going to cry now, Darling. If I wanted you dead I would have killed you and your friends the moment you walked in" She smiled wickedly a beautiful scarlet in the early morning light. "I'm just going to keep you here, can have you gathering a mob now, do we" 

"No, i won't say anything I promise" Kara weakly protested fiddling with her necklace, finding herself immediately at ease. She just wanted this nightmare to end.

Out of the blue, the woman grabbed Kara's wrist and yanked the necklace off of her neck. Her sharpened claw like nails had cut her neck dropping blood onto her shirt, they weren't deep enough to be life threatening, but they were definitely going to leave a scar, if not several.

"Who gave this to you" she demanded. Severing Kara from her inner thoughts.

"My family, it's all I have left of them, please can I have it back" she winced aware of the blood rushing to her face.

"You're a thief" She growled, grabbing her collar.

Kara physically recoiled, not out disgust by out of fear. "What!" She was startled by the accusation. "It's mine, my mother gave it to me" she tried to reach for it, but she was slammed against the frame of the bed.

"Lies! You have stolen this from my chambers" the woman's eyes glowed red once more, and her teeth snarled at her, ready for the kill.

"No, I have not. I don't know what illusion you are under, but I didn't steal" Kara pushed forward, accidentally clashing heads with the woman.

"Prove it" she blinked slowly pulling back with a frown. Unphased by the impact.

"How" her eyes fluttering, she was slightly dazed from the impact.

It earned her a dirty glare from the vampire. It was unsettling and made her blood run cold. "What is your name"

"How would that prove anything" Kara dared to ask. More confused than scared.

"It's your name or your tongue" Lena’s smile became a little colder, she rubbed her thumb on Kara's bottom lip. "And it would be a pity to ruin such s beautiful face" she grinned.

"K-kara. My name is Kara" she cried, stammering.

"Kara, what" She arched an unamused brow.

"Kara Zor-el"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think.


	10. Zor-el

The woman turned to face Kara with surprising softness in her eyes ,"Zor-el" she hummed, a strange note had entered her usual stiff voice, as if she was a completely different person. Kara’s skin broke out in goosebumps# whether it was good or bad, Kara had yet to find out.

  
Kara nodded, "Yes-s" She stammered, shuffling her feet under her gaze.

"No" the woman spoke in a firm tone.

Kara looked at her confused, "what do you mean, no"

"You can't be here, no, no,no. Lara? You are dead, I saw your body" her eyes looked towards Kara, wide and vulnerable, as lonesome as the manor. It's strange how even the fiercest creatures can be so open and fragile.

"What are you on about." She amends. It couldn't be the same Lara from the story, could it?

A few moment drifted by followed by silence, so brittle, you could hear a pin drop in the distance. It wasn't forced or uncomfortable, in fact it was calming a break from all of the stress hours before.

The woman looked deep into Kara's eyes, her breath crawled down her neck.

"She was beautiful, you know that right. Lara had the biggest heart and she gave it too me" she paused trying to recompose herself, "You look just like her" the woman grazed her cold lips against Kara's. It had awakened something inside her, a desire for companionship Lena hadn’t felt since the night Lara arrived. It was a foolish thought. A dangerous one too, but Lena couldn’t help herself.

  
Kara looked up, not believing what she just heard. "Thank you. I think" her cheeks flushed a delicate shade of red. The woman smiled deviously, but didn't speak. "Are you-" Kara began, but was promptly interrupted.

“KARA ! Come out, you won?” the all to familiar voice of her sister drifted from the grounds, Kara's eyes widened, like a dear in head lights. Perfect timing as always.

She started to rise but, before she had left the comfort of the bed, Lena grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her back. "Where are you staying" disappointment laced in her voice.

"In a tent about five minutes from her. Why do you ask" she asked confused, but before she could get a response the woman had vanished, leaving not even a spec of dust behind her. As much as Kara hated to admit it, she instantly felt lost when the woman had left her side. What was happening to her? The woman was going to kill her, she should be thankful that she was gone. Yet, Kara yearned for her presence. It was a dangerous thought.

"Kara" Alex yelled, her steps getting louder and louder until they were outside the door, moments later Kelly and Alex burst into the room, each of them harbouring a torch , Kara had to squint her eyes, momentarily blinded. "Turn it off... Off you're blinding me" she squealed, the sudden change in light intensity burned her eyes.

“Ok, miss Vampire? Are you ok?” Alex glared at her with wide eyes, not expecting to find her sister sleeping in a stranger's bed. Kara jumped out of bed her bare feet hitting the stone cold boards, that hurt.

Don't be suspisious, don't be suspisious. You did drama in school... You also got a 4 in drama too, an many detentions too. Fifteen to be precise, each one with Cat Grant, she never put any of them on her record though.

"No, as in yes, I'm fine. Thanks" she laughed nervously. “I fell and lost my flashlight, but I’m fine.” she repeated again, way to be smooth, Kara. Well done, surprised you didn't fail the class.

"You fell into the a stranger's bed, under the covers, all the way into up to the private chambers . Really?" Her glare is enough to send Kara running for the door.

"Y-yes" she stammered.

"Yeah sure, very likely. What really happened" Alex says, as if they’re were having a casual conversation, as if nothing had happened.

"That is none of your business, it's early morning and I would appreciate it if you leave me the hell alone" she gritted, feeling the faint grace of blood running down her back, and her necklace was also gone with the woman. Splendid. This couldn't get any worse.

  
"Where is your necklace" Kelly burned with the need to know. Oh, it just got worse.

  
"Must have left it at camp" she dusted of the cobwebs off of her trousers and flannel. 'don't press me Alex, I am in a faul mood, you left me alone in an abandoned manor with a undead ghost, or whatever it was, who not only threatened her on multiple occasions and knocked her out, but stole her necklace. Don't go there' Kara thought to herself, all emotions flooding over. Soon she was going to blow, and those feelings would either be fear, sadness or anger.

"You never take your necklace off, even at night"

All of those words are gone now.

  
"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you should do" she growled. Should her sister find out that she met the mysterious woman, she would never hear the end of it.

  
"Okay, Kar...anyways we are going rafting on the river, do you want to come" Alex asked, faux innocent, hands thrust deeply into the pockets of her jeans as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. A grin was stuck to her face, but above it her eyes were serious

"What, so you can leave me again. No thanks. I will stay at the camp site and eat my snacks"

Alex's mouth drops open, "Kara, please we just wanted too...."

"Look I get it, you want to spend time with each other and didn't want me in the way. I didn't ask to come on this trip, I hate camping. I didn't ask to always be the third wheel dragging everyone down with me." Irritation traced her words as she drew a shallow breath, abashed at her own anger. Alex had come in search of her after having abandoned her, and now she was judging her.

"Kara" Alex words hang in the air for a long moment, unable to finish her sentence.

"I didn't ask for my family to die in the fire, and then to be a burden to another. After all, who want the weird kid, who hears foot steps at night" Kara feels all the air expel from her lungs at the words.

"I'm sorry, but you're not a burden, we all love you, it's just we are getting married soon and wanted to spend some time with each other, you of all people should understand." With a sigh, Alex took a seat on Kara’s unmade bed. She plucked at the sil sheets and shuffled her feet.

An uncomfortable silence hung between them, lasting until Kara’s jaw was going to snap from the continuous clenching. "You know I get it, so just go rafting I will wait at the camp site" her eyes widened and her heart broke in her chest. I can't help or be me when I'm broken.

"If your okay with it" Alex spattered, cradling her hand in her chest.

"Yes I am fine with it" Kara lied. No! She wasn't okay with it, she wants to go rafting, but it's clear they don't want her to come, or they would have insisted more. Who would want her, anyway.

They were half way back to the camp site when the trio split ways, Alex and Kelly walked hand in hand towards the rivers edge, their laughter growing fainter and fainter, until all that could be heard were the crickets and the birds singing over head.

Her gaze roamed around the dense woods around her and her eyes returned onto the manor’s gates , still visible in the horizon. A single tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Nobody ever comes back for me" she sighed.


	11. Intruder (Lena's perspective)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write Lena's point of view on Kara entering the house. Just to see her perspective compared to Kara's
> 
> Next chapter will be back to normal. 😊😊

Lena didn't tolerate looters, in fact any man or woman who dared steal from her died the same death. A blood draining death, their bodies left to decompose in some part of the wood, miles from the manor. Contrary to what the legends stated about her kind, the sun did not kill nor harm them,it wasn't a major concern, but the last thing she needed was the police poking around the property to find the missing people, or should she say bodies.

They seemed different, in the darkness almost dawn by then, curls of grey false light filtering through shattered windows, who ever they were they didn't want to steal. Her suspision was made apparent when two of the girl fled, trying to muffle their laughter as they left the other alone.

Lena knows she shouldn't look, that decades of solitude should render her patien, but she simply had to see the mysterious woman, and promptly dispose of her, if she showed any signs of theft.

Around her, the house cracked and cried again, but it was only the old floorboards creaking after decades of neglect. The only room that had been preserved were Lara's temporary chambers, as she dreamed of the day that she would return to her.

That day never came true, that was until he saw a figure standing near the bed, Lara's bed, Lena wasn't having any of that. She had to draw her out of the room, away from Lara's chambers, they could go anywhere, but here.

Suddenly she had an idea, "please, help me " Lena spoke in a cold voice, mimicking that of her childhood, she recalled the countless hours spent crying locked behind the doors of the basement. Nobody ever came back for her, nobody cared, except for Lara. Lena quickly dismissed the thought. She wasn't coming back. 

If the girl had any brains she should be alarmed by the sudden voice, and leave. As much as Lena hated others invading her properties, she wasn't done of killing either, however over the decades of being a vampire she had become merciless to anyone how disturbed her peace.

"Who goes there" the girl called, Lena could her her footsteps growing louder and louder. Oh, Lena was going to have fun taunting the girl, and hopefully not stain anything.

"Please, help me" she called again, pretending to sound hurt and distressed. 

"Where are you" the girl called out hesitantly as if she was regretting her discussion, maybe she was going to leave, and she could return to her solitude. Yet, the girl kept approaching her.

She had to try harder.

"I'm in the attic, hurry. Before they get back" her voice sounded small and fragile. The girl scrambled for her backpack and the flashlight she’d left inside, cursing herself for not bringing her phone with her. What was a phone, was it some torcher device. She had to act quickly.

Lena rushed down towards the end of the corridors, climbing up the attic stairs. Okay, maybe the girl was bolder and braver then she expected but she and to be out of her mind to follow the voice up to the attic. It was already dark in the corridors, 

“Hello?” the girl called out, pushing herself up into the attic.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me, what was it going to take to get rid of this girl, she is like a pest.

"Over here" she chirped, in reality Lena was trying not to lose her temper and jump the girl.

"Where are you" the girl called, walking deeper and deeper into the attic, in the darkness Lena couldn't quite make out her face, but judging by her voice she was young, maybe 30 or so. Well Lena didn't care she had killed younger on more than one occasion.

She laughed at her thoughts, though to a human ear it would sound taunting and soft. "I'm behind you, silly..." She paused, wondering what to say next, "I haven't had a visitor in a long time", she stood behind the girl, 

She scrambled to find her flashlight which had rolled a few feet away from her. "Come out,” She growled, finally finding the light aiming it towards the back of the attic, but Lena had already moved.

"Guys this isn't funny... You win I give up" she mumbled. What was she on about, the other two had left her behind.

A faint laugh escaped her mouth, when she related the situation the girl was in, "You are mistaken, the game has just began" she blew I to her ear.

The girl whirled around, running back the way she came, the bubble of anger supplanted by her bone chilling fear 

Oh no, she wasn't leaving just yet, the fun was only beginning, luck for her she had already locked the entrance after the others had left, well it wasn't lucky for her.

She slammed into the door, furiously pulling at the knob, "off course they are l-locked" she huffed an exaggerated moan.

Lena growled moving closer and closer towards the shaking form, like a hunter stalking it's prey.

"It's rude to run from your host, darling" she felt cold air crawl down her neck, as every hair on her body stood on edge. "You haven't even introduced yourself, yet", her voice like silk.

"Who are you" her voice was shaking, her back turned to her.

"That is none of your concern, and I do believe that I asked you first" her voice was deep and laced with venom. The girl whimpered, her flash shaking violently in her hand, if Lena wasn't so annoyed at the girl she would find it quite adorable. She reminded her of someone she had lost long ago, but enough of that, Lena had to let go of the past.

"This is a sick prank you're one of my sister's friends trying to scare me" she stated, finall mustering the courage to turn around.

Once again, she had already disappeared. "I'm going mad, mad for a stupid dare" she whisper yelled. Lena chuckled, a harsh, sharp ear piercing sound "this isn't a game, darling, not for you at least" her voice was a low growl, almost resembling an animals call. Her eyes grew red, another feature associated with vampires, although the whole garlic thing was a myth. 

The girls skin grew a sickly shade of white, "No, no, no" She took a slow deep, breaths. "What are you" in her panic she dropped her flash light, Lena could her her cursing at herself, as she plunged the room in Shadow. This was useful, she had the element of disguise, on her side.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream" she kept repeating to herself.

A few moment drifted by followed by silence, so brittle, you could hear a pin drop. Lena looked at the girl, her teeth bare, "This is very real, I am as real as the blood running through your veins and your heart beating in your chest" A strange note had entered her voice. Finally, she had seen a glimpse of the girls face, she appeared to be no older then twenty, and quite muscular.

"What are you" she repeated her question with a little more confidence, not that it sounded better.

Lena moved closer and closer towards the girl, she had one advantage, vampire sight was several times better then a humans, so she could make out the figure and facial details, while the human couldn't. Complicated, yeah. She knows. 

"Nothing that you would want to meet"she growled softly, tracing he mouth bellow her neck, she could feel the heat radiating off of her neck, she desperately wanted to taste the blood Running through her veins, but she couldn't, at least not yet.

"are you a murder" she muttered.

Lena chuckled, a little purplxed by the answer, she must admit it was the last thing she expected to hear. "Yes, I have killed many. What's one more going to do to my conscience" she hummed. Her statement was followed by a deafening quite. 

The physically recoiled, "p-please, don't hurt me"she mumbled to herself. "I didn't even want to be here" she sobbed, 

"Oh" Her tone was soft, yet hard, she picked up the torch in her hand snapping it in two.

,"Well this changes everything, than" Lena’s voice had changed in an instant, her tone had become cold and laced with venom. The girls heart was racing so fast Lena could feel it buzzing in her ears, still Lena couldn't shake the feeling that the girl was familiar.

"It does? So you can let me go than" she awkwardly smiled , nice try, Darling, she thought to herself. In front of her she could feel the girl trying to move away from her.

"No!" She yelled, pinning the girl to the wall, her nails dug into her soft flesh, Lena could her that the position let her gasping for air, not that she cared, trespassers were trespassers. Whether they reminded her of Lara or not.

The girl looked down, not believing what she just heard. "what why" she squirmed.

Lena closed the gap between them, "Darling, you trespassed onto my property, explored my home. I can't let that go unpunished now can I?" She purred.

"You must be some ghost, no human has the power to pin someone magically to a wall", her words were flooding out quicker than her thoughts.

"Me a ghost" she laughed unamused, "darling, you wish I was a ghost, i'am what fuels your nightmares and makes you afraid of the dark. I feast on flesh and blood and the fear of man"

The girl gulped shaking, "a-are you g-going to k-kill me" she stammered. Lena pressed her figure onto the girls neck, her movement was gradually getting slower and slower until she had completely been overcome by darkness.

Lena circled to arms around her waist and pulled her close "I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet. Were would the fun be in that"...

(A few hours later)

Lena drifted aimlessly from room to corridor, thousands of thoughts flooding through her mind.

Was Kara who she said she was, where had she found the necklace, why did she remained her of Lara so much, from the golden hair to her ocean blue eyes.

After Kara and her friends had left the manor, Lena had emerged from one of the secret passages leading underground still holding the girls necklace. Lena herself had frown hers into the lake the day she turned into a monster, so since then she had tried over and over to forget the horrible day, when a group of girls, entered the house.

The fact that the girl had caught more than a glimpse of her true nature should worry her, but the way she looked up at her with those big ocean blue eyes, had sparked something within her, something she hadn't felt since the lose of Lara. A desire to hold someone in her arms, to love and care for them, Kara could be that special someone.

It was a foolish thought. A dangerous one too, but Lena couldn’t help herself. She needed to know more about the girl. 

“Kara.” Her whisper cut through the crisp morning air and she licked her lips, as if she was tasting the sound itself. “Kara Zor-el.” she repeated. 

If she was cleaver she would stay far away from her, Perhaps the girl’s desire and curiosity would bring her back to the manor. That was foolish, she wasn't going to come back, not without a genuine reason to, a malignant thought enveloped her mind, well it's a good thing she had her necklace now wasn't it. 

She had an inkling that Kara would keep their meeting secret, but there was only one way to find out, one way to see if she was really telling the truth. She had to bring her back, Kara was hers and nobody could ever take her away from her. Nobody! 

She couldn't lose her, not like she lost Lara. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry if this chapter wasn't you cup of tea, next chapter will be back to normal.
> 
> What do you think is going to happen next.


	12. Midnight garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Lena as bad as the stories make her out to be?

Kara paused, breath misting the air in front of her face. 

It had taken her a couple of ten minutes to walk back to the camp site, and in all honesty, she wished that she had gone rafting. She was still shaken up, what had just happened? Why, did the woman look so lost when she mentioned her surname, Zor-el.

They weren't important, she wasn't important. Yet, the woman seemed like she knew something and was holding back on it, maybe her sister and Kelly could help, they could go back to the manor and see if the woman returned. Maybe even give them some answers.

She stopped mid thought, Alex had gone rafting with her fiancé, goodness knows when they were going to be back, well that's fine, she didn’t need her sisters company, anyway. They would probably make fun of her and call her name's, Kara decided that it was best if she kept this meeting a secret. For her sake and that of her reputation.

In the past few year she had grown distant from Alex despite spending more time with her. Was she doing something wrong, did Alex not want her around any more, well if that was the case, she couldn't blame her. Who would want some damaged girl still haunted by her past.

No one would.

So she dug through her bag until she found the book from the night before, it was time to see what was really going on behind those walls or was this all a lucid dream.

Logic told her she’d imagined it all- that the story Alex had told the other night had created the image of the vampire woman.

Yet, It couldn't be, no, she had the nails marks still in her arms and scratch markers on her neck from when the woman ripped her necklace off. Shoot, the woman had taken her necklace. Kara needed that back, it was all she had left from her family she wasn't prepared to lose it, not now not ever. Tonight, once Alex and Kelly were asleep she would return to the manor and get it back. Yes, it's a stupid idea the vampire can rip her throat put in then link of an eye, but she had to try, she was to attached to it.

Before, she stormed up to danger she was going to rest, maybe read over a few more stories. "Ah” she huffed, leaning against the tree to straighten her posture, she twisted around until she was comfortable enough to start drawing the mysterious woman on a blank page, adjacent to another tale.

She drew the mysterious woman, remembering her piercing emerald gaze, and raven black hair. It was then that she remembered who she was, Leanna Luthor, it couldn't be, but it had to be, she fit the description perfectly. 

Without a second dought she flicked to another story account, "midnight Garden" she read out loud as if she were telling a crowd of people, but it was just her and the Acer's of forest. Little did she know that metres away high in the upper canopy was Lena, watching silently as Kara read the tale. 

"Come follow me, Lena said pulling Lara down the stairs out towards the main door. The two ran down the stone path laughing and singing, it was the first time either one of them had been truly happy. The night was warm, but the freeze was cruel, yet, it did not falter either of their smiles, nothing could.

Kara felt her eyes began to close feeling heavier and heavier with every passing become, "the manor ground were a sight to behold, Lara had never seen anything quite so beautiful, well except for Lena, but she wasn't going to admit it just yet, not until the moment was right, when the moon was high marking midnight"

Kara tried fighting her fatigue, but not long after she drifted off to sleep into a world of dream.

Dream:

And, when light returned, it was an eerie glow that seemed to shine everywhere and nowhere all at once, it was almost supernatural. 

"So how often do you come here" Lara asked, trying to make a conversation, that didn't make her seem oblivious and silly. Well, let's just say it didn't go as planned, per usual.

Lena looked at her, an amused expression painting her face "I live here, before you came my only company lied with the flowers" she sighed, averting her gaze towards the rows upon rose of apple trees. Great well done Lara, you have been here less than six hours and you have already made a bed impression for yourself.

Lara's eyes widened a little "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful" her voice low an apologetic.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know" Lena said, voice sweet, Lara allowed herself to smile, relaxing a bit. Both stood there in a delicate silence that was neither unwanted or unpleasant, their us bore into one another, it was once again a perfect moment.

Bit, perfect moments never last long, "Lena..." Her father called, a sharp, mandatory, and not pleased at all. Definitely not the right moment to say anything. "get back into the house or you will be sorry" in the faint light they could see the solute of a very angry Leo Luthor.

Lena turned to face Lara, "come, Lara. I know a place they will never find us" Lena grabbed her hand pulling her across the extensive garden until they reached a tall wall covered in ivy.

Yet even with the wall drawing near Lena didn't stop running, instead she ran faster and faster, "Lena slow down we are going to crash.

"Lena!" she cried, closing her eyes waiting for the impact to come, but it never did. instead she felt a cool breeze on her face and the sound of water. Slowly she opened her eyes, it was another garden, one with a beautiful crystal fountain surrounded my hundreds of moonlight lilies and midnight roses, Lara had found the previous garden to be spectacular, bit this one, this garden took her breath away.

"Where are we" she managed to say, holding back a gasp

"I call it the midnight garden" she walked towards the fountain, taking a seat on its side.

"That's sweet, how did it come to be" she spoke softly taking a seat next to Lena, their shoulders touching despite the ample room.

"Three years ago on my 22 birthday, father tried to set me up with the the local Lord Barrington. I hated him, he was a disgusting man three times my age, he had several crocked teeth yellower then corn, and he smelled of alcohol and smoke. He was a pig. So that night I ran, ran down deep into the garden until I found this secret opening, since then I have been coming here to escape my family, each flower represents a night I spend leaning over the fountain escaping reality." she held back her tears, the past couldn't be undone, she just had to live with the consequences.

"Lena, I'm so sorry, they don't deserve you, nobody deserves you"

"Thank you Lara, I mean this from the bottom of my heart, you are truly one of a kind, you are as sweet as honey dew and as beautiful as the moonlight rose" Lena leaned in a kissed Lara on the cheek.

Lara blushed lightly, "well....I....you...me any" of it were physically possible she would have melted, Lena found it adorable, she took Lara's hand in hers "tonight, on the silver moon will mark our first kiss and the first adventure of many to come" each of them weaver a follower into each others hair"

"Wake up" pardon, Lara asked.

"Wake up" she repeated.

(End of dream)

Kara woke up, with Kelly and Alex looking down at her.

"Good morning sleepy head" they both spoke in unison, there wet cloths were stuck to their bodies in an u forgiving hold.

"Uhm, you woke me up" she grumbled, wanting to add that she was enjoying it to.

"We are going to get changed and then we will go out sight seeing as one big happy family. Isn't that great" Alex spoke excitedly, with Kelly nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, can't wait" she added sarcastically, but neither of the two seemed to gather that, they were to love struck for one another. Nothing new.

"See you in five" Kelly and Alex entered their tents to get changed, she was alone once more. She looked down at the book, a small note scribbled down near her picture, she could have sworn that it hadn't been there before she fell asleep. She brushed away her sleep and looked down at the words.

'meet me tonight when the sun sets at the midnight garden. I wish to return your necklace"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to mix Lara's and Lena's story in a form of a dream just to change it up a bit.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	13. Broken words

Kara never enjoyed sight seeing, it was long drawn out and most often then not boring. So for the past five hours she had been trailing behind the love birds smiling and nodding, pretending to show some interest even though she had lost that several hours ago. Sure, the view was truly a sight to behold, beautiful rows of evergreen trees lined like proud soldier boys bowing only to the majestic fold mountain's, other then that it was cold,her feet hurt and she was hungry, but that wasn't new.

She never quite understood why Kelly and Alex liked it so much since all they did was stare into each others eyes and not the view around them, just typical. Ever since she had come here, which was two days ago she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, that the hills were spying on them. At first she thought it was Lena, but this presence felt darker, more menacing and capable of hurting them. Kara didn't want to stay here any longer, she wanted to go back to the camp and endure however long was left of this holiday.

"I think we should start heading back" she spoke nervously, her eyes scanning the tree line.

"Why" Alex asked annoyed, her sister had just interrupted an important conversation, yes it had been going on for the past few hours, but neither of them had lost interest. Why had they invited the third wheel, they should have just left her back at camp.

"It's already three and we have to hike back down, which in it's self will take over five hours since the descent always takes longer" she tried to justify her answer, yet, it just made her sound weak an incoherent.

"But..." Alex began, but Kelly gently grabbed her hand to stop her, "I have to agree with Kara on this one, it Autumn and it gets dark around six, we don't want to be lost in the woods when the temperatures drop and the animals come out" she smiled.

"Okay" Alex frowned, Kelly kissed her head and turned to face Kara once more. "Lead the way, Kara", she turned around to face her a light scowl was on her face, Kara was not going to be very popular, but she was doing it for their benefit, maybe one day they would understand. Not

She lifted her head up in agreement "Sure, my pace then" she stated, as she turned on her heels and began trekking back down towards the camp site.

The two behind her groaned in unison, but Kara didn't care she just wanted to leave as soon as possible before she would regret it.

"Slow down, Kara this isn't a race you know" Alex gritted, if she could she would run towards her sister, but her legs were going to give up.

"Yes I do know" she frowned, picking up her pace.

"Then why are you walking so quickly" she growled, Kara had ruined what was ment to be a perfect evening, she was ment to be at camp, but Kelly insisted that we brought her along for family bonding. Alex was truly luck to have her.

"I just want to get back to camp so I can get warm and eat, that's all. Nothing more nothing less" she whispered, well that wasn't suspisious at all, now was it.

"Okay, geeze at this pace we will be reaching camp by six"....well 6:30 but close enough.

"That's the plan"

(A few hours later)

"I'm going to die from exhaustion, even with that half hour break in the middle" Alex collapsed onto her make shift bed, the walk had really taken everything out of her and she wasn't even unfit it's just that Kara seemed to never run out of steam. Even after a meal she still felt empty.

"Yeah, me too. What was she thinking" Kelly lay down next to Alex, pulling a large cotton cover over then, the new warmth was welcoming to the both of them after the chilling hike. Tomorrow they were going to go caving, so they would have to wear more layers and of course a helmet, and leave Kara behind since it was an activity they had planned to do alone.

"I don't know, she always was a strange girl" Alex huffed annoyed, but, she couldn't let it ruin her special holiday. She simply couldn't.

"What do you mean" Kelly asked, snuggling closer towards her, ears peaking up in interest.

"she wouldn't talk to anyone at school, she just followed me everywhere, like some freak." She looked up towards the tent, the faint moonlight cast an early glow, but it didn't bother nor faze her, she was the scariest thing in these woods.

"Alex" she lightly punched her shoulder, Kara was still her sister she shouldn't be calling her a freak, especially since she was so sweet and fun loving.

Alex had to choke back a laugh, "No it's true. She was a freak and she still is, she is the reason why we had to move to midvale. Everyone in our old school would bully her, so we had to move, I left behind my friends just so Kara could have a better start. It isn't my fault she screwed everything up in the first place, but I had to live with the consiquences" she spat her words like venom, it was a good thing Kara wasn't around or this would have been a completely different story.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you" she stroked her red hair, trying to calm the fury down, that didn't work as planned.

"That's the thing. She didn't. She is like some love sick puppy who was deprived of love from her parents...Oh, that's right they died in a fire" she spoke sarcastically, waving her hands in the air like some mad man.

"Alex, calm down" Kelly spoke raising her voice, that was enough, this was enough. She was tired and fed up of the constant bickering.

"No! She is a nuisance, I wish I had never met her, why couldn't she have gone and ruined someone else's life instead of tearing our family apart"

"I know you are mad, I would be too, let's just sleep it out and confront Kara tomorrow about it, she seems a little tense" as if to agree the wind picked up outside the tent pushing against the fabric layers.

Alex grunted by finally nodded. "Okay, goodnight Kelly" she spoke sweetly a complete change in tone from her angry words before, strange how when a subject is changed ones manner will follow ensuite.

"Goodnight Alex, love you" she kissed her forehead, then snuggled back down I yo the covers.

"Love you too" Alex kissed her check in return, them proceeded to switch of he light, there was peace once more.

Little did they know that Kara had heard everything, she lay outside her tent unable to hold back the stream of tears. That was all she needed right now, to feel useless and a burden, she didn't ask for her family to die, she didn't ask to be adopted, she didn't ask to come on this stupid holiday.

She looked down at her phone, it was approaching ten, it was time for her to get her necklace back and maybe some answers. Brushing back tears she began her trek up to the midnight garden, careful not to wake the other two up, she wasn't ready to see them, either of them. Not yet anyway.

Her chest felt heavy and her eyes were sore, but after a twenty minutes treking and fifteen minutes of searching for the mysterious brick wall she found the midnight garden, in it's full glory. It was the exactly the same from the one she had dream of, from the fountain to the moonlight lilies. This was all too much, she was definitely going mad. 

"Hello" she sniffed, trying to sound confident, but she didn't have any to start with, there was no point in pretending to have something when it wasn't there in the first place.

"Hello, darling"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Do you think Alex has a point, or is she over exaggerating?


	14. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello" she sniffed, trying to sound confident, but she didn't have any to start with, there was no point in pretending to have something when it wasn't there in the first place.
> 
> "Hello, darling"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara meet once again

The voice had come from behind her, so abruptly and cool, that it had startled her. 

"AH!" Kara jumped, stumbling forward to regain her balance, but eventually ended up tripping over her own feet. Her knees hitting the soft mud of the garden, had she fallen a few inches to the left she would had fallen onto the gravel, that would have really ruined what was already a horrible evening. It didn't help that her eyes were blurry, sore and her face burned from all her tears.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Darling" Lena spoke softly, helping Kara back up onto her feet. She brushed the dirt of her knees, and looked up towards the moon. The girl had kept her word and had arrived on time.

Kara sees her then, her slender flawless figure' standing directly behind her. "It's fine...No harm done" she forced a smile, anyone could tell that it wasn't genuine.

"You are sad, why?" She whispered, taking several stride towards Kara until they were nose to nose.

"It's nothing, really" she sniffed, she wasn't going to cry not now, it wasn't going to solve anything, it wasn't going to make her sister like her. It wasn't going to make anyone like her.

Lena whipped away one of her tears, looking deep into Kara's ocean idea. "Did someone hurt you, I swear I will slay anyone and anything that ever lays a finger on you" she bared her fangs, her eyes glowing a scarlet red.

Kara laughed nervously through her tears "Nobody hurt me, at least not physically" she frowned, clenching her bag a little tighter.

Lena tilted her head, eyes wide "Let it be Physically or mentally, nobody will every hurt my Kara"

"Your Kara?" She spoke a little confused, her sadness replaced with the desire to know. Something inside her had compelled her to come here despite knowing the dangers, it was like she was linked to the place, linked to the garden, linked to Lena

"Yes, you are mine as I am yours" she stated "I will always protect you, I can't lose you again" a strange tone had entered her voice as if she was regretting her words.

Kara needed to say something, that she didn't want to belong to anyone, yet, something deep inside of her yearned for someone to want her, to not feel like she was a waste of space or a freak. Maybe Lena could be that someone. Maybe

No, Lena didn't love her, she loved Lara, but she had been taken from her many centuries ago and now she had come along and remained her of what she lost. At least they had that in common, both outcasts, lost their loved ones, both looking for someone to love them as much as they loved the world.

Kara dismissed the though, nothing ever went as planned, why would it now. Nobody ever wanted her."Thank you, Lena" she sniffed.

The woman looked shocked yet pleased at the same time "so you found out who I am, clever" she paused, as if she wasn't expecting her to find out so soon. 

"Not really" she smiled weakly, "I just put two and two together, and the stories from the book really helped too" she explained. 

"Do you have it with you" she looked down at her with wide eyes, Kara swore that she could drown in those eyes, the description in the book didn't do her justice, not only were they a beautiful shade of emerald green, but they sparkled like gemstones, the stars may be plentiful and beautiful, yet, they didn't compare to Lena's breath taking gaze.

Kara nodded pulling out the book from her bag, and handing it to Lena, she ran her hand down the spine of the book, a warm smile painted her face. She began walking away from Kara taking a seat on the fountain edge, just like she had done in her dream. "come sit with me" she pointed to the spot next to her.

Kara did as she was told taking a seat next to the bewildered woman, despite the ample room they sat shoulder to shoulder, Lena could feel the heat radiating of of the blonds body, it was a feeling she hadn't felt in many many decades. It was rather welcoming to say the least.

"I haven't seen this book in so long, I lost it the night I lost Lara" she frowned, opening the book to a picture of the midnight rose. "This was the last thing she drew before she was taken from me" her voice became shallow and dry, her eyes glazing over, she couldn't let go of her past, it kept haunting her, plaguing her dreams, every night she would see Lara there smiling at her, but she could never reach her. 

"I am truly sorry, Lena. I know how you feel, losing someone you care for, it's horrible, you feel empty and lost, an outcast to society" Kara stopped, placing her hand over Lena's. Her hand was cold to the touch, but Kara didn't care she didn't even flinch.

"Thank you, darling" she smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything else to help" she smiled weakly, a single tear ran down her cheek, she cried for herself, fed her lose, she cried for Lena and the past that haunted her, she cried for what the world had reduced them too. Yet, no amount of tears could mend the bond torn by time.

"Just you showing up is enough to make me smile" she spoke sincerely, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, the note was pretty hard to miss" she pointed to the cursive scribble that covered most of the top of the page.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up, you really must sleep like a rock" she joked, when Lena had seen Kara there, alone, sleeping soundly she had to resist the urge to cradle her arms, just like the night before she lost Lara. It was scary to think that they look so familiar, that they sounded and acted the same way too, it was truly a miracle, Lena wasn't willing to lose.

Kara laughed lightly, "yeah, Alex said it all the…" she paused averting her gaze towards the star filled sky, her mind casting back to the previous conversation, one she wished she had never heard "time".

"Kara" Lena spoke softly, "please, tell me what is bothering you" she turned to face Kara, lifting her chin up with her slender figure.

Kara took a deep breath in, "the night we went into the manor, my sister and her girlfriend dared me to explore your home, they promised that they would be down stairs while I explored the upstairs. They set me up, as soon as I was out of ear shot they ran out of the house leaving me alone"

"I'm sure it was only a joke, Kara" she tried to reassure her despite her knowing that the prank had been arranged from the beginning

"Yeah, I thought so too until just an hour or so ago I heard my sister and Kelly talking about me. They said that I was a waste of space, that all I did was follow them around and cause grief, they said I was a freak... And they aren't wrong" she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

Lena cupped Kara's cheek "you aren't a freak, Kara. You are a ray of sunshine that brings happiness and hope to the darkest places. If your sister and her girlfriend can't need that then they are both blind, and oblivious, they don't deserve you Kara, nobody deserves you", she resisted the sarge to kiss her forehead, she didn't want to confuse the already distressed blond.

Kara cried harder, her tears falling down her cheeks like a flooded stream. "No, don't cry" she pulled Kara into a tight hug, rubbing small circles into her back.

"You are one of a kind, don't let anyone ever tell you other wise"

Kara sniffed "you really think so"

Lena nodded "I know so, and you are a pretty great artist too"

Kara looked up at her confused, her tears slowing down.

"The drawing you did of me, it's very well done" Lena pointed to the sketch Kara had draw earlier that morning.

"Oh" she blushed, "I didn't quite finish it, I got a little side tracked" by side tracked she meant, I wanted to ready the story with the pretty rose drawn on it.

"Would you like to finish it now" she handed the book to Kara, 

"If you don't mind" Kara took the book from Lena, their hand briefly touching, but it was enough to send shivers down her spin.

Lena smiled, "how do you want me" she grinned, Lena wanted to distract Kara from her sorrow, she hated seeing people upset, so she would always try to hear them up even if they never did so in return. No, only Lara did that.

Kara jumped up out of her seat, it was the first time anyone had ever taken any notice of her art work, she wasn't going to let this opportunity go wasted.

"Okay, so could you tilt your head up towards the moon, and give me a sweet smile"

"Like this" she tilted her head up, the moonlight shining on her face, it was perfect.

Kara nodded enthusiastically, "there is just one thing missing" Kara bend down a plucked a midnight rose out.

"May I" she looked towards Lena, she didn't want to invade her space without consent.

"Please do" Lena looked at her with wide eyes.Kara stepped towards Lena and carefully weaved the flower into her hair Looking satisfied with herself.

"Just hold still, this won't take long" Kara reassured her. She promptly buried herself into the book only looking up to make sure she was capturing all of Lena's features, none of them deserved to go unnoticed. No, she was far to perfect for a rokey mistake. A few minutes later she had completed her sketch, and she was proud of it to say the least. 

"Done" she exclaimed, jumping up in excitement

"Wonderful, may I see" she tiled her head up towards Kara, she nodded handing her the book once more, "you truly do have a talent Kara Zor-el"

"Thank you, Lena, but I owe it all to my beautiful model"

"Well, when you put it that way, I am truly a wonderful muse aren't" she joked, standing up so she was levelled with Kara.

"I believe that this belongs to you" she pulled out the silver necklace from her pocket and held it out towards Kara. She had completely forgotten about the necklace, she had come to seek comfort from a woman she had barley known for a day and here she was standing in front of the object that had started this whole fiasco.

Kara starred at the necklace then back at Lena, "I suppose that you probably want to go back now, since you have your necklace back" she frowned placing the jewel into Kara's hand then began walking away.

"Lena, wait" Kara gently grabbed her shoulder and tugged her back, "you are the first person to properly notice me this past few months, I would like to spend more time with you"

"Really, even after I attacked you in the house" she looked back on that, not her best move she had to admit. But in her defence she thought that Kara was going to steal from her

"No harm done" Kara shrugged, smiling brightly for the first time that day.

"I think I will stay here, for a while" she pulled Lena into a tight embrace.

"Won't your sister get worried if she finds you missing" Lena pulled away from her hold, a look of guilt flooded her face.

"When she finds out, until then can you tell me about the adventures you and Lara shared, that is if it isn't to hard for you" she grinned, Alex and Kelly were going to go caving anyway, she had enough time to get back before she had to get back.

Lena took a seat back on the fountain"No, it's nice to share stories, but you better get comfortable because we are in for a long one"

Kara smiled, snuggling into Lena resting her head on her shoulder "I'm ready".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> More Lara and Lena stories next chapter


	15. Silver mountains

"Several months after our first date we had received news that Lara's father had recovered from his long term illness and was yearning to see his daughter. Countless letters were passed backwards and forwards for months un-end until they had finally reached a conclusion. Well, if you could call it that.

My father being the "generous" man he was, arranged for our families to stay at the twin lodges deep in the silver mountains for a few weeks. Nothing to expensive considering that we owned the land. As children we used the lodge maybe one or twice within the year, so that my brother could practice his hunting and trap building skills, while I stayed home practising fencing and cooking the animals they would bring back. It was the only time I remembered being treated fairly, it was like it had an ora that prevented my family from being, well... Themselves." Lena paused taking in a deep breath, 

True being immortal had its perks, you could watch the world develop around you, gaining new knowledge and stories, maybe fall in love a few times and even had your heart broken. Yet, you had to live with the trauma that plagued your past, nothing, and she ment nothing could ever get rid of the pain, it haunted her dreams and drained her during the day, it was her curse. Lena, well she preferred to linger in the shadows only interacting once or twice, including her rare gatherings with her forever friend, Sam.

"I really am sorry, your family was blind, they shouldn't have treated you like that. You deserve the world and everything in it " Kara spoke sweetly rubbing small circles into Lena's hand. For a moment Lena felt at peace, in the arms of her lover, she was safe and cared for, always.

"Thank you, Lara, you were always there for me" she spoke with a sweetly firm tone, resting her head on top of Kara's. Her cold breath blew over her scalp, sending chills down her spine. Her voice didn't waver which indicated that she was serious, she had genuinely mistaken her for Lara, strange but it was a simple mistake, right?

"Uhm, it's Kara" She bit her lip, refraining herself from asking why Lena had mistaken her for Lara. It happens, yes Kara, Lara, they sound similar enough, it just an honest mistake, Kara kept repeating to herself. It's just an honest mistake.

"Pardon" Lena asked confusion laced with her voice.

"You said Lara, I'm Kara" Kara pointed out, looking up at Lena with wide eyes.

Lena looked at her blankly, suddenly snapping out of her daze. "right Kara, sorry, sorry. Must have slipped my mind" She laughed nervously, her hands fiddling with Kara's golden locks, as if she were trying to avoid any further questions. She laced her hair through her boney figures, just like she did evey night with Lara, a small smile crept up into her stiff features

But, Kara wasn't her Lara, she just happened to look like her, sound like her, and act like her. They were so similar, yet, at the same time they were miles apart.

"It's okay, it happens to the best of us, if it isn't too much could you continue" Kara shook her head,

"With what" Lena felt guilty for being so obvious, she didn't mean to be so out of it, she was fine ten minutes ago, what was happening.

"The story.... Are you okay, Lena" Kara’s side as another breeze ruffles her hair. 

Lena shook her head, "It's fine, I mean I'm fine, it's just bringing back some old memories" she yawned exposing her needle like fangs.

"You don't have to tell me if the past hurts to much" Kara mumbles as realization dawns at her, maybe pushing Lena to tell her her past stories wasn't the best idea, she knew that if anyone asked her of her childhood she would be devestated.

"I want to tell you, I need to tell you, I need someone to listen so I can get get this burden off of my chest" Lena sighs, letting herself be pulled by Kara into a soft embrace.

"I will listen, I will never judge, please feel free to continue at your own pace, but only if you want to, I don't want to make you feel as if I'm forcing you into this." Kara looked into Lena's green eyes.

Lena didn't even give her an answer, instead she rolled straight back into the story " Lara and myself were sent two days early to set up the lodge, not that I minded of course, for the first time in months we didn't have to hide our relationship nor did we have to sneak into the midnight garden, it was perfect just her and me .

Or so we though (Transition into the past).

The view was breath taking, they weren't kidding about the mountains being silver, in fact that was an understatement, they were literally glowing like flakes of gold carefully arranged on top of the mountainous folds. It was like a picture straight from a fairy tale book.

On the same day they arrived the duo had decided to go out star gazing, under the midnight sun. Everything was quiet, still, perfect.... Too perfect. Lara didn't like it. Nor did she like the dancing shadows that wavered past them every so often, it didn't feel the same, at least not like it did when they met up in their secret garden. She had the feeling that they were being watched from the moment they stepped out of the lodge.

She wanted to go home. Now!

"Lena" Lara broke the silence, tugging gently on Lena's cloths. Lena sat us facing Lara with a wide grime on her lips.

"Yes, Lara" she smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Do you feel as if we are being watched" her usual sunny smile was replaced by a worrisome scowl, that was odd to say the least.

"Can say that I have, why?" Lena put her heart onto her chest.

"I just can't shake this uncomfortable feeling, I can't tell if it is good or bad" she sighed, her body shaking slightly from her nerves. She really wanted to go, go back.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it, we can go back if it makes you feel any better" Lena squeezed Lara's hand in a comforting gesture. She had never seen Lara like this, nervous and on her feet, she wasn't sure what had bothered her, but, if it was one thing she had learned it was that Lara had a gift to predict what was going to happen next. Most of the time at least.

"Yes, I would like that, thank you" her voice cracked, as of she was going to cry. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her tonight, buy, she figured that all she needed was a nice rest in the arms of her lover.

"Okay then, let's go" Lena kissed her forehead one more, before lacing their hands together. 

"Did you see something?" Lena asked curiousity getting the best of her.

"No, I just feel" she paused taking a deep breath in, "I feel like we are being watched and I have felt like this from the moment we left the cabin. I know you probably think I'm mad, paranoid or a lot freakish"

"I would never think that, what you have is a gift Lara" Lena smiled, resting her forehead against Lara's

"A gift" she looked up at her.

"Yeah, you can feel things before they happen, just think of everything you could do, you aren't strange nor are you a freak, you are one of a kind and I love you. I love you Lara Zor-el" Lena smiled pulling Lara along the dirt path back towards the cabin.

"I know" Lara replied, her tone was dead serious, but only for a few moments until the two burst out into hysterical laugher,.

"that was cheesy, I was really having a moment" Lena cried literal tears of laugher and joy, at least Lara had started to calm down, she wasn't as nervous like a few moments before.

"Yeah, but I bet you it will be used sometime in the future, maybe in a place that is far far away" he lightly punched her shoulder, skipping a few places ahead.

They both laughed again, "well in that case..." A sudden crack of the leaves from behind had silenced both of them in an instant. Was something or someone following them.

"Get behind me" Lena stated, standing in front of Lara in a protective stance, whoever tried to hurt Lara had to get through her first.

Lena took Lara's hand in her own, gently put her hand on Lena's pale cheek, and pulled her back, "No, you get behind me" she exclaimed.

"Lara" she gritted

"Lena" she returned.

A nother crunch, this time it came from behind them, slowly they both turned around holding each other hands. It was probably just an animal, who was just passing by, or maybe it was a murdered who was going to steal their belongings and leave them in some ditch never to be seen again. But, what would a human be doing far from the nearest village.

"Hello, Lara, hello Lena" the two turned around again, only to be greeted by a slim shadow of a woman, the darkness of the night hid most of her features from their site.

"Who are you, what do you want" they spoke in unison as if it had been rehearsed in advance.

"I'm the queen of he wolves and I bring you both an important message". 

"What message, and why should we trust you" Lena raised her eye brow up.

"Because if you don't, then your world will come crumbling down" she pointed her figure towards Lena.

"Okay, I...I mean we're listening"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think.
> 
> Do you think Lena loves Kara just because she remains her of Lara, or is there something else?


	16. Not just a Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm the queen of he wolves and I bring you both an important message".
> 
> "What message, and why should we trust you" Lena raised her eye brow up.
> 
> "Because if you don't, then your world will come crumbling down" she pointed her figure towards Lena.
> 
> "Okay, I...I mean we're listening"

" In four months time, on the night of the full moon, blood will stain the crystal waters of the manor" the woman said with a quirk of her dark brow, "nobody can stop it, nobody can control it, there will only be one witness on that dark night"

A shiver run down her spine, "Who?" Lara swollowed hard, allowing her self to take a few tentative steps towards the woman, she was scared and alarmed, but her curiousity had gotten the best of her. As it always did, she knew that one day it would get her into trouble and she would have to pay for the consiquences, in this life or another.

The woman smirked, "well who do you think it is" she spate with a little to much attitude for Lena's liking. Lara rubbing the back of her neck, should she know, was it that obvious, was she right to be confused or was she being an idiot. In all honesty it could be the later option.

"We don't know, that's why she asked" Lena stated, her eyes still on the woman, she didn't trust the woman, so there was no way in hell that Lara was going to get any closer to her. Lena lightly jogged up to Lara, gently pulled her back a few places, better to be safe than sorry. Right?

"The moon of course, I though blondie knew, she is a Zor-el after all, they deal with this kind of...well, lore and magic" she rolled her eyes, unable to hold back the disappointed glare. Who did she think she was, disrespecting Lara like that.

"There's no such thing as magic" Lena snarled "you're lying. Just like you are lying about being queen of the wolves." She hissed, glaring back at the woman with daggers in her eyes.

The woman smiled revealing a row of unnaturally pointed teeth, "So angry, so quick to judge, I expect nothing more from a Luthor" she snarled, venom and hatred plagued her silk voice.

Before Lena could think she was already on top of the other woman pinning her to the ground, "say that again, I dare you" she whisper yelled. 

The woman laughed, "If you insist, Luthors are good for nothing, cheating thiefs and criminals, you would no nothing of magic, because magic want's nothing to do with you. You and your family are literally walking scum bags, and nobody wants them around not even the monsters." She scoffed, pushing Lena off of her, 

Lena's heart dropped to her throat. She gulped, Lena hated her name, she hated how people were so quick to judge her and never get to know her, she hated how even her own family looked down upon her

"That's not true" Lara interrupted, causing the two to look up at her.

"Prove me wrong, blondie"she smirked, tilting her head to the side.

"Lena isn't like them she is compassionate, benevolent and the sweetest companion anyone could ask for. So listen her miss-" she paused waiting for the woman to answer her.

"Arias, Samantha Arias"

"Well listen up miss Arias, I don't know who you are or how you know my name for that matter, but you have no right to judge someone by their family name, especially when you have no idea what they have been through. Lena should have turned out just like them if not worse, but somehow she ended up overdoing all her troubles and rising to the challenge." She snapped, Lena had never seen her so defensive before, but she couldn't deny it suited Lara quite well.

Lena got up from the ground, walking up towards Lara who was already waiting for her, arms wide and a smile brighter than any star. "Thank you, nobody has ever looked past my name before" she sobbed lightly, Lara tucked a hand under Lena's chin and lifted it up gently.

"Well allow me to be there for you" she got down onto her knees, taking Lena's hand in hers "I cannot undo what your family has done to you,but I can promise you this, I will always be there for you, I will never leave you-i"

"You will" the woman jumped in mid sentence as if she didn't care about their moment.

"Excuse me" Lara frowned.

"You will leave her, but it will not be your choice" the woman raised her brow once more. They needed more information then that, what was with this woman and why couldn't she just give them a straight forward answer.

"I-i," Lara stammered, lost for words.

Sam scoffed and brushed a hand through her loose locks. "Don't play dumb, Lara Zor-el, I know you have seen your death play out in your dreams, you have seen so much more, yet you hold back afraid to become something you're not." 

"No, I don't know what you're talking about, it's just a consistence

"No, only one child born every three hundred years can hold the power of foresight like you do, after all you have a gift" she dryly laughed, as she turned to run into the dense bushes of the forest, without sparing them another look or word. Strange. 

"Wait! Wait!" Lara called, but the woman was already out of ear shot.

"What gift, Lara what is she talking about, she is joking right? Please tell me this is all one big joke, I promise to laugh if it is" Lena scrunched up her nose with frustration and fear.

Lara let out a sigh, "it's all true, ever since I was a child I was able to see glimpses of the future including my own death. I though that maybe if didn't tell you, that they would stop haunting me, but they've only gotten worse, I will die, because fate has written it to be" she signed turning her head towards the moon, ever since she was a child she had always had a strong connection to the moon, yet, she could never explain why.

"We can stop it, we just need to know who killed you" Lena insisted 

"I don't know who or what they are, I can never see their face, all I know is it's someone close" she wanted to tell Lena who it was, to help reassure her, but she wasn't sure herself. For the past few weeks she had been dreaming her death over and over, and still she wasn't any closer to finding out the truth.

Lena paused allowing the information to sink in, "Please, Lara tell me it wasn't me, if it is I will leave so that I will never hurt you, I will die if it ment you will live" she bit her lip to stop herself from crying, she had to solve this Lara couldn't die, she would take a dagger for her beloved, even to herself.

"Lena, no. It isn't you, please don't every hurt yourself for me." She jumped up hugging Lena as if she had just read her mind.

"How can you be so sure, you said it was someone close, that you could not see their face" she didn't want it to be true she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and still be in the cabin with Lara, no woman, no magic and no all seeing moon.

"You are the one who finds my body, I can see the hurt and betrayal in your eyes, but also a great deal of anger, you lay me down by the fountain, throwing your necklace across the garden and storm off towards the manor, then I wake up and the cycle starts again". She paused as if she was hesitant to continue.

Lena looked at her blankly with an expression she couldn't read. "I understand if you think of me differently, and if you never want to see me again"

"I would never think that Lara, we have four months to find the solution, I promise we will get through this together" she kissed her forehead, before walking back down to the cabin, hand in hand with one another.

Two weeks later Lara had decided to return home with Lena, only visiting her parents every few weeks or so. Despite her stories, her parents were sweet and caring, but Lena wouldn't know parental love if it slapped her in the face.

Nothing happened, well almost nothing, a months after there return Lara proposed to Lena handing her a beautiful silver necklace. When the two piece met they formed a beautiful rose with two gems stones on either side, blue for Lena and green for Lara, so that they could always be close to each others hearts. If only it had lasted a little longer.

(Back to reality)

"Four months later I found Lara's lifeless body laying by the fountain. I failed her,I couldn't keep her safe" she cried, finally allowing herself to properly cry, she had never let anyone other then Lara see her like this, yet, she felt as if she could trust Kara.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, nor was it Lara's" she glanced at her with an apologetic smile. Kara took of her necklace and placed it in Lena's hand, who only looked up at her in confusion.

"I think that this belongs to you" she smiled weakly.

Lena looked at the necklace and signed "this belonged to Lara, I threw mine somewhere deep into the garden". An action she has deeply regretted over the past few centuries, but, she never had to courage to find it.

"Well we can find it, do you remember in which direction you there it in" sighed, trying to soothe her nerves and nodded, Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder, with one hand she cleaned her shirt and with the other she held Kara's hand. 

"No, only that I threw it from the fountain" she admitted, sitting up.

Without saying a word Kara got up and walked silently down towards the fountain, she placed her hand on the cold stone and took a deep breath, she was going to do this for Lena, even if it left her a little nousious after.

A sudden burst of energy traveled up her body, she was in the garden, but she wasn't alone, beside her was a horrific scene of Lena finding Lara's body played in her head, her heart cried for Lena, the pain, the hurt, the heart break. It had been just like the woman had said, Lara had died by the fountain and Lena had found her. It was rather unsettling

When Lena got up she ripped her necklace off and threw it towards the pond. The vision pulled back and Kara fell onto her bottom.

"I know where it is" she jumped up excitedly and jogged up towards the pond, she removed her shoes and socks so that she could trekked into the pond water. It was cold and soaked up her trousers, but it was all worth it when her foot caught in a small chain of a necklace.

"I found it" she jumped up instantly regretting her decision as she lipped into the murky water. 

"Are you alright" Lena asked concerned.

Kara nodded laughing, "yeah just a little wee-et" her nose scrunched up and she let out a small sneeze.

"And cold for the matter, come out let get you dry" Lena laughed lightly. Kara got out of the water, her wet cloths sticking tightly on her body. Lena felt the hairs on her arms rise and her stomach fluttered, for the first time in years she felt alive.

Kara nodded slipping out of the water, "I found it" she handed Lena the necklace, willing the mud off of her face.

"Thanks you Kara, you have no idea how much this means to me, how can I repay you " she blushed lightly, Lena didn't know she could blush, she had been alone for so many days and nights that she had forgotten the feeling of love and laughter. It was fair to say that Lena Luthor was developing deep feelings for the bubbly blonde, and they were coming fast.

Kara shivered "can I have a t-towel" she rubbed her arms.

"I don't have any that are well modern, unless you want to dry yourself off with a dusty blanket." She apologized, she wouldn't recommend doing that especially since they aren't exactly hygienic, or safe for that matter.

"I have some back at my tent, if you wait here then I will come back"

"I'll come with you"

"No, if Alex sees you she will kill both of us"

"No mortal scares me, Darling." She lifted Kara up into her arms "hold on"

"Wait what are yo-" Lena jumped up into the air, jumping down the path at unbelievable speeds, in a matter of minutes they had already reached their destination.

"Whoa, you can really jump" Kara admitted, feeling that her hair was already dry.

"Oh, I can do so much more then just jumping, darling" she grinned baring her two needle like fangs, 

"Like what" she asked her curiousity getting the best of her, but she met Lena so it wasn't that bad.

Lena smirked pulling Kara closer, "like this" she slammed her lips into Kara's the sudden contact set shivers running down her spine and her hear skip a beat. When the kiss need it left them both speechless, well almost speexhless Kara let out a small giggled, resting on Lena's chest, while Lena put on behind her neck and the other on her waist. It was perfect, Kara finally felt as if nothing could run the moment.

"Kara?! Who the hell is that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if the chapter was a little dialogue heavy, I thought that it would have been a good way to start as we look deeper into who murdered Lara.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> What do you think Alex is going to say after seeing the kiss?


	17. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 400 kudos an 10k views, just wow. 🎉🎉🎉 🙂🙂🙂

"Alex, hi, what are you doing here?" Kara jumped away from Lena, turning to face her sister. Her cheeks were bright red from embracement, she hated when Alex showed up or intruded on her business, it wasn't her right to judge her, to play the older sister card, when she was far from one.

Alex sighed, "My tent is literally down the path, Kara, use your brain" she gritted, angered by her sisters obvious question.

"Right sorry. I mean what are you doing up so early, it's like" she said, not sounding as apologetic as Alex would have wish her to be. 

"Seven" she finished her sisters sentence, "Kelly and I were about to go out on a date. Now the correct question is what the hell is she doing here, and why the hell is she kissing you" she pointed towards Lena, Kara resided the urge not to blow up in front of her sister, she had to be the bigger person here, or at least she had to try.

"Why should it matter who I kiss, It is my choice" she huffed, clenching her fist in frustration.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Because, I am your sister, I look out for you" she shook his head in mock-disappointment, something Kara had grown used too.

"Yeah, like you care" Kara clenched her jaw, at the mention of Alex being a protective older sister, more like back stabbing, word twisting, ditching.... Well you get the point, in the past few years Alex had been anything but 'caring siter' why would she start now. Why should she care?

"Umhh, I do, why wouldn't I" she looked almost offended by the comment. When Alex had awoken that morning a gut renching feeling plagued her, she felt as if Kara wasn't in her tent, that she was else were,but she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. When she saw her little sister kissing the mysterious woman, her protective instincts had jumped into play, she didn't know if she was trouble or not. Yet, Kara wasn't being her usual push over self, it was like she had going out of her way to make her anxious about her safety.

"You know what I'm not going to have this arguement with you, it's to early for that, just tell me who she is" Alex was giving her a meaningful look, motioning her head from Kara to Lena's general direction. The woman stood, a little too close to her sister, watching her without a word. Alex glared back at her looked,staring into souless green eyes.

"This is Len-" she paused, she couldn't tell Alex that she was dating a three hundred year old woman who so happened to be thee Lena Luthor. Alex would go nuts, and drag her to the nearest hospital t by her head checked. "LeLe Austin? she is from the camp a few miles from here" she smiled, grabbing Lena's hand in her own.

Kara swallowed hard "LeLe Austin? Okay, and tell me where did you two meet?" She lifted her eye brow up in suspision. 

"By the Luthor Manor" Lena butted in, cutting Kara off. 

"That was three days ago, only me Kelly and Kara where there and last I check we are the only camping site within a ten mile radius, so care to explain" she stalked towards them face redder than her firery hair, Kara had never seen her sister so worked up about something, at least not since the death of her father several years ago.

"Yeah, after you both left me BEHIND I fell a caught my shoulder, on one of the lose floor board's, my loud thump got Lele's attention from across the ruins. She came up towards me, quite funny really she thought I was some kind of ghost so she poked me with a stick" she spoke aggressively, impatiently, obviously annoyed at Alex's words. Who wouldn't be.

"I didn't think you were a ghost, I was just making sure you were still alive, Darling" Lena smiled warmly obviously noticing the distress on Kara's face.

"Yeah, right" Kara rolled her eyes, lightly punching Lena's shoulder. It earned her a dirty glare from Alex.

"And why I pray thee do tell what were you doing in the manor at such a Late hour, and why you have thread scratch marks along your neck.?" She waved her hands towards them, she did always have a flair for the dramatic.

"Could ask you the same question" Lena challenged Alex's words. She had no right to intrude on there privacy especially after calling Kara a freak, if it wasn't for them being sisters she would have given the red head a piece of her mind.

"We went exploring the abandoned manor were the supposed Leanna Luthor haunts the ruins looking for her next victim to slay, just like the monster she is described as" her words were colder than ice, or the glare her mother gave her every time she mention fairy tale stories.

"She isn't a monster, Alex. Her family took the only love of her life away from her, she is just misunderstood and completely in the stories" she spoke confidentiality, It makes her ill to think that people can judge others based off of rumours, dispicable.

"Geez Kara, no need to get so protective over a fictional character. Just answer my question already" she sighed, "and why the hell you have scratch marks" she barked.

"I was there for my urban photography Kara and I stayed there few hours eventually falling asleep. I had to leave early to submit my photos to my hard drive. As for the scratch marks I saw them for the first time tonight, but judging by the looks of it it will not cause any infection"

"Mmhh" Alex hummed as if she didn't quite believe their stories. "And why are you here exactly"

"To see Kara of course" she smiled, playing it off as if the question were obvious, and to a certain extent it was.

"Why is that" Alex barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes

"She still hasn't quite finished her assignment" Kara explained, edging backwards until she felt a supportive firm grasp on her shoulder.

"Oh really, what's left" Alex challenged.

"I need to take a few pictures of the crystal caves, if you don't mind we will be off and out of your hair" Lena spoke smoothly, Kara was surprised how she had managed to keep such a level head despite being called indirectly a monster by a complete stranger.

"Oh it's no problem really Kelly and I were just heading there, we will join you. Or will that be a problem" she smirked, knowing that she had caught them in her trap. She was always cunning like that, it was alright as long as she wasn't the one being pressured into it.

"No problem what's so ever, the more the merrier" Kara chirped, putting on her best fake smile, or as she liked to call it "the air hostess smile".

"Good, Kelly and I will be ready in five" she waved before disappeared off into the tent just down the path.

Kara turned around to face Lena, a thrown panting her usual bright face "I am so so sorry about that, I wasn't expecting her to be up so early, I-i" she stammered, lost for words, she hated that she was never able to win fights, that she was always a push over, maybe Alex was right, maybe she was just another lost souls wanting to be accepted for something she is not.

"Don't worry, darling, there will be plenty of opportunities for us to be with one another" she kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Now we have to go to the caves, how could this get any worse" Kara rested her head in the crook of Lena's neck, taking small shallow breaths to calm her nerves.

"The caves are truly beautiful Kara, the magnesium in the rocks keeps the flames burning without being consumed"

"That's the problem, the flames" a shiver ran down her spine, a sudden flash of the accident invaded her mind, the screams, the fire ripping away the walls of her homes leaving behind an unrecoverable mess. 

"Do you want to talk about it" Lena whispered rubbing circles into the blondes back, keeping her super strength in control.

"Maybe later tonight when we have more privacy" she tiled her head towards the tent were Kelly and Alex were emerging from. Lena nodded placing another kiss on Kara's forehead, her cheeks turned a rose pink, to which Lena just chuckled

"Off we go we are going to drive there because it's a bit of a hike and the bags will get heavy if we had to walk great distances with them" Kelly smiled, "oh, I'm Kelly by the way, you must be.." she extended her hand in a formal gesture.

"LeLe Austin" she extended her hand shaking the others woman hand in a firm hold. Lena could see the look of shock whent their hands had touched, vampires always had cold hands and most had cold heart to complement that. Kara was the only human to actually seek warmth from a supernatural ring like herself, it was almost sur-real, yet, coming to think about it she had, had several moments in the past few days that questioned Lena's beliefs about Kara. Take a few hours ago for example, she placed her hand on the fountain,them moments later she found a necklace that had been missing for centuries. It was unlike anything she had seen before. Was Kara entirely human? Was she holding back on something? Was she completely aware that hey existed?

The four woman climbed into the car and began driving the twenty minute drive to the fire crystals cave. For most of the journey Lena and Kara spend in silence enjoying each others company, while the two in front chatted away, both Lena and Kara were sure that they could be heard by someone living on the moon.

"And we're here, you two still with us" Kelly replied, noticing that the two hand been silent for the whole of the twenty minutes.

"Yeah, just a little tiered that's all" Kara smiled back in return.

"Wouldn't have that problem if you stayed in your tent and slept instead of running of with photographers. From now on you only leave after you ask me" Alex scowled.

"What the hell Alex" Kara blurred shocking both Lena and Kelly. "You aren't my mother and I am not a child I'm 21 for goodness sake" Kara spat, tear of frustration laced her eyes.

"Doesn't change anything, you are on our trip so I make the rules" Alex bit back.

"Hey hey hey, now come on guys let's just go caving for a few hours and have fun"

"Fine" they both sites in unison.

"Good, now come on let's go, I can't wait to see the fires" Kelly cheered rushing out of the car with Alex in close persuit.

Kara let out a deep sigh, and buried her head in her hands.

"Kara, please tell me what's bothering you. You seem a little off, if you don't mind me saying"

"I-i, I can't stand the site of fire, it's fine if it's small but seeing a cave of it is just" a shiver ran down her spine, "the fire killed my family, and I couldn't save any of them" she cried. Lena felt guilt running through her veins, she shouldn't have pressed her.

Lena unbuckled her seat belt and moved swiftly towards Kara pulling her into an embrace, "hey, hey, it isn't your fault, you couldn't have known, you were only a child" she soothed, feeling Kara's tear soak through her shirt.

"The thing is I did know" she laughed nervously through her tears, "you would think I'm crazy if I told you"

"I would never think that, Kara. I would never judge you."

"I had a vision before the accident, I can see glimpses of the past and future, and I don't know why or how. I can only control the events that occured, but my future glimpses can be distracting and wrong, I never know when to trust them"

"That's how you found the necklace" Lena's eyes grew wide. 

Kara nodded. "I don't know what to do, I don't want to be alone, they scare me" she whispered.

Lena tilted Kara's head up to meet her gaze ". I won't let you fight this alone, we will find a solution to this together. I promise"

"Thank you Lena" Kara smiled weakly.

"No problem Kara, now if you're up for it we can join back in with your ground. But if you prefer we can go back" she wiped the tears from Kara's eyes.

"No, no we can go, if we don't then Alex with be constantly watching me the rest of this trip. I need my privacy" she chuckled "plus we have that photography assesment to do" she winked, pulling out a camera from under the seat, she had packed it knowing that it would be useful despite never really having a passion for photography. As much as some visions scared her, they could be useful,yet, they never appeared when she wanted them, like take a test for school.

Lena extended her hand and took Kara's in her own, "stick with me, I will keep you out of the darkness"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> What do you think Kara's visions mean, do you think she is entirely human, or is she something else?


	18. N/A

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for the past two weeks, I have been caught up with work and haven't been able to write a new chapter.

I would rather write a good chapter then rush one, I should be able to update by the end of the week, as well as retouching my other works. 

Thank you for your patience and support. 🌟🌟🌟⭐🌟🌟

Kind regards

Spaceforcecaptain


	19. The cave part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience, part two will be up soon

"come on you two, these caves aren't going to explore themselves" Kelly spoke excitedly, practically jumping up and down, all the while holding Alex's arm in a firm hold.

"We're coming" Kara and Lena spoke in unison, as they walked up towards the other two women, hand in hand. One wore an unimpressed scowl while the other a bright smile, you can imagine who that was. Yeah, Alex was the one with a scowl it would be worrying if it were the other way round, don't you agree, all she did...well at least she did it most of the time was stare at others and not talk until they would give into the unpleasant silence.

"Okay, so the walk is about 45 minutes or so, but I want to enjoy the views so it may take a little longer, if that's okay with you" she looked at them with big eyes, neither Lena or Kara had the heart or courage to say no, after all they weren't going to let their anger towards Alex ruin Kelly's trip, that wouldn't be fair.

"Yeah, Lena has to take pictures anyway, with her non-existant camera" Alex scowled, looking towards Lena's empty hands and then back at Kelly. Alex was giving her a meaningful look, motioning her head in a triumphant manner, now she was going to expose this girl.

An over exaggerated cough from next to her made Alex look up. "She does have a camera, see" Kara pulled out her camera from earlier, she knew it would have come in handy and the best news was Alex had never seen it before so there was no way that she was going to recognise it. She hoped, well it wasn't like Alex acknowledged her in the first place.

Alex rolled her eyes in frustration, "How did you, how? What?...Fine" she huffed shaking her head in disbelief. She wasn't going to argue about how and why Kara had the camera, this was Kelly's day and she wasn't going to ruin it, unless the other two really pushed her buttons.

"Could you send me the pictures later on, I don't have my phone with me and Alex's camera quality sucks" She said nonchalantly. Kara clenched her jaw at the mention of Alex, and technology.

"Hey" Alex exclaimed, playfully punching Kelly's shoulder, "a phone is for messaging and calling not for pictures" she defended herself, but Kelly just laughed at her, not in an offensive or humiliating way, much rather a light comical laugh.

"What ever you say, Al" Kelly shrugged, before adverting her gaze back towards the cave.

The our cave walls were covered in a beautiful mosses and red ivy that almost gave off a fantasy look, if it wasn't for the dead trees that surrounded the cave. One or two could be expected, but seven or eight, maybe Kara was just being paranoid, after all there was little to no sunlight and the cave atmosphere was mildly toxic if breathed in for too long. No this was normal, yes, after all nothing bad ever happens in a cave.

Alex grabbed Kelly's shoulder stopping her mid step "Before we go in, we should have some rules, just to be safe" Alex stated, "rule one, stay together, rule two no exploring off of the path, the signs are there for good reason, rule three no sneeking off" she finished, looking directly at Kara. Both she and Lena knew that those rules were directed to her, it didn't take a genius to figure that much out, still there was no point in arguing, Kara was fed up of it, that's all the had been doing on this trip. She just had to put up with it for an hour or maybe two at most, then she could continue talking to Lena and learning about her power's.

"Okay, let's just get going shall we, we've spent enough time outside already" she put on her best fake smile, it was forced, yet, she had become a master of desertion, she had to really, Kara knew that if she were to do anything other than smile and wave that she was going to be labeled as dramatic and selfish. The first time she had to contain her disappointment was when her sister and friend's had checked game night for the five time in a row, she knew they had work to do, at least that's what they said. 

One Friday night after game night had been canceled again, Kara went out for an evening run and there coming out of the theater was Kelly, Alex, James and Winn. She couldn't believe it, they had gone to see a movie without her, they had canceled game night, they didn't need her. From then one Kara had stopped game night and began isolating herself from the outside world. Not that any of them tried to contact her.

"You heard the girl, let's go" Kelly insisted, pulling Alex intoo the cave with her.

Kara was about to walk in after them when Lena grabbed her hand and pulled her into her chest, "Lena, what are you doing" Kara whispered, tilting her head up towards Lena. 

"I have a bed feeling about that cave, I don't think we should go in" she whispered in a hard tone Kara had grown familiar with.

"I know, I do too, I don't know what if anything, is in that cave, all I know is if we don't go in Alex will become more suspisious and banish me to the tent" she joked, trying to make the feeling of dread that was bubbling in the pits of her stomach.

"Well I could always break you out" she laughed, 

"You haven't met my sister, she is invisible" Kara spoke with wide eyes

"As am I darling" she ran her fingire down her cheek.

"Oh right" she laughed, her cheeks blushing lightly

"Don't make me drag your butts into the cave" Alex voices echoed from the cave.

"Coming" Kara replied walking into the cave, the four women walked deeper and deeper into the cave, there were still no signs of the fires, but perhaps they were deeper with the cave. About ten minutes later they had reached the krypton crystals, they were getting closer and closer to the flames. Alex and Kelly walked further ahead while Kara and Lena hung back a few meters, just out of ear shot.

don't wooden stakes kill vampires, and what about sunlight. Oh my goodness the sun isn't hurting you is it" Kara replied flustered. The question had been on her mind since they had entered the cave, twenty minutes ago.

Lena laughed softly "they are both myths, the only thing that can kill a vampire is another vampire, no mortal can harm me"

"That's a relief" she smiled.

"Why, were you worried about me darling" she purred, nudging Kara slightly.

"No" Kara blushed, diverting her cave to the cave walls

Lena lifted her eyes brow up and smirked "oh really" she lightly grabbed Kara's chin, there eyes meeting in an unforgiving hold. "Admit it you do care for me" she brushed her lips against Kara's, she could feel and hear the blondes heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"You are doing this on purpose" she squeaked resisting the urge to kiss her, why was she so, so charming all the time.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But that doesn't answer my question now does it, Darling" she smirked seeing the distress she was causing the blonde.

Kara turned her gaze away once more, "face me darling, I want to see your eyes when I'm speaking" her voices was harsh yet soft, it she's chills running down her spine.

Kara redirected her gaze towards her "I do care about you, I don't want you to get hurt because of me"

"I won't darling, I promise" Lena kissed her forehead, "I should probably take some pictures so they don't think I'm suspisosly" she smirked taking several photos of the surrounded geology. Kara didn't know how Lena was able to use a camera, but frankly she didn't care.

"The flames are just up ahead" Kelly interrupted their conversation, suddenly Kara froze her eyes grew and her breath hitched, she remember that night the ear piercing screams and those haunting last words she had heard her father say. Why was she so weak, it happened years ago but to her or felt as if it had happened only yesterday.

upon seeing Kara's de-stress Lena took her hand in hers and whispered into her ear, "you don't have to hide your fear Kara, I will listen, I won't judge, I know how much seeing the flames bothers you" she kissed her ear, 

"Thank you, Lena" Kara smiled softly, as they finally reached the room.

"LeLe come take a picture of this" Kelly asked, once again jumping up and down with excitement

Lena looked at Kara then back at Kelly, "I'll hand you my camera, I'll say back with Kara" she 

"Okay" Kelly ran up to them taking the camera from Lena and offered them a quick smile before running back to her girlfriend, typical Kelly fashion.

"You didn't have to stay back with me, I'm already a burden as it is" she sighed, every one though it but never said it.

"Kara you are anything but a burden, there are reasons why I have never come to this cave before, reasons I don't know how to explain"

"Kara, hey are you listening" Lena waved her hand to get her attention

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I can't shake the feeling that we are being watched" she sighed looking around the cave, there was nothing, nothing but rock and dirt.

"You feel that too huh, I think we should go, before what ever is watching us desires to show themselves" she growled

"Like Elsa?" Kara smiled trying to distract herself from her current distress.

"Who?" Lena raised her eye brow in confusion, was Elsa evil, was that the term they used today. Elsa? It didn't sound scary or in the least bit frightening.

"Have you never seen a frozen movie" Kara gasped a look of horror appeared on her face.

"I have lived in a 300 years old house for all my life" she gently reminded her

"Right, right. Well come back with us, stay with me I own my own apartment just outside National city we can-"

"Kara" Lena smiled, grabbing her hand to stop her

"Too much" she frowned, looking down at her feet.

"No, but it may be for your sister"

"She isn't the boss of me" she planted, forehead scrunching, she was being completely serious but to Lena she looked like an angry puppy.

"Kara we are going, come on" Alex yelled, a hint of annoyance and impatience in her voice, she barely spared her a glance. 

"Coming" Kara replied 

"Isn't the boss of me" Lena mocked, nudging Kara's shoulder

"I don't want to start an argument" she shrugged, her fake smile fading in a blink of an eye. 

"Right right" Lena said sarcastically, "we don't want that especially since you can win your arguments all the time" she joked, yet, it seemed to have made the situation worse. 

Kara throwned "I always try to be nice, to try and help the other person, but is is seen as weak and foolish. I don't like arguments because in a way they scare me, they can lead to families and friends being torn apart, it isn't worth it" she wished that one day her friends would look past her faults and see the real her

"But neither is following the other person's retrospectives command to avoid confrontation, you deserve to have your options expressed not denied" Lena spoke softly, she hadn't ment the previous comment to be taken so deeply it was a joke, nothing more.

"I'll try, but not today" Kara gave in, giving Lena a quick hug 

"I'll always be here waiting for whenever you are ready you don't have to do this alone" she brushed her hand through Kara's locks. "You will never be alone again" she repeated. 

"How touching" a voice came from behind so sudden that it made the group stop in their tracks, it didn't sound kind or welcoming but much rather harsh and bitter with a hint of malice. 

"Who goes there" they spoke in unison okay that was good they had all heard then love she wasn't the only one going mad tonight.

A dark chuckle broke the silence, "well I am over here..... Or maybe here... Or maybe behind you" he still wasn't showing himself, he was teasing them

"Show yourself coward" Lena growled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This chapter was a little shorter then usual and is a little dialogue heavy. 🙂🙂
> 
> Who do you think the voice belongs to? Are they there for noble causes of are their intentions darker?


	20. The cave part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "show yourself coward"

"don't make me repeat myself" Lena growled, shinning her touch towards the rock cluster, nothing, where was he, she could have sworn then voice had come from that direction, she could feel her anger boiling within her.

A loud cackle send shivered down their spins "Lena Luthor, long time no see, you always knew how to welcome someone'" he sneered, Lena clenched her jaw resisting the urge to rip his head off. If he even had one, well he was talking so she assumed yes.

"Lena? Who? What" Kelly raised an eye brow up, this wasn't making any sense, maybe it was all the bases in the room playing a trick on her. "LeLe?" Her voice trembled, hoping for an answer, 

Alex had immediately caught onto the situation "Kara" she gritted teeth bearing, now she wasn't sure who as scarier the voice or her sister. She marched up to her, eyes wide with rage, teeth grinding together in a hostile action. Kara was frozen on the spot, she didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think, the moment she had entered the cave she felt drained and this had made it a whole lot worse. She looked towards Lena for help, bit she was to focused on trying to find the source of the voice, that proved hated then expected, it seemed to have no direct source, for the voice came from all directions.

"That would be impossible Lena died over 300 years ago" her eye brows twitched, was this a dream a nightmare, if it was why did it feel so real.

"Unless she wasn't human" she spat, all head turned to face her, each one more confused then the other. If Lena were human she would be sweating and shaking, at least being a vampire had some perks, more flaws and problems, bit she could live with those.

"That would be impossible, no. That isn't scientifically correct" Kelly bit her nails, she didn't want to believe this, no, there was nothing, no amount of education that could prepare or explain this to her. 

"It would explain the plot hole in Kara's story" Alex turned towards her sister, her eyes wide with anger.

"What? Wasn't Lena good in the story" Kelly assured, yet, Alex barley sparing her a glance, she was to focused on Kara and LeLe, oh right, that was a lie, she was to focused on starring at Kara and that monster.

Alex and the voice laughed in unison "Your friend here is a vampire, one that has murdered several, some to survive others for revenge and sometimes for the fun of it" he sneered, "I'm surprised she hasn't done the same to your sister" he taunted, neither Lena or Kara liked were this was going, how did he know so much. What was he intention, it wasn't good that was for sure.

"Get away from her Kara" she gritted, lunged towards Kara accidentally ripping her necklace off. In doing so she saw the faint slash marks caused by claws, that monsters claws.

"Alex, no. She isn't dangerous, not to us anyway, she only kills of people try who destroy or steal from her" Kara tried to justify, but, that only seemed to make it worse.

"Kara, get away from her. NOW" she yelled, her voice echoing across the cave, thank goodness that it was an open cove so the sound energy was spread out evenly. She literally scratched her neck, how was she not dangerous. What was stopping her from killing them all on the spot.

"Never" she spat back, earning herself a harsh glare from her sister.

"now she has your blonde friend under a spell" the voice called, "what a shame, such a waste, she had so much potential, I guess that has changed"

"How, is she under a spell" Kelly asked not entirely convinced by the voices answer

"With a kiss" he whispered, his voice was snake like. Alex flashed back to a few hours ago, when she had caught the two sharing a moment, no that couldn't be it, she had interrupted them, she didn't have the time to curse her.

"We have to break it, tell us how we can break it" Alex called, her voice pleading, and broken.

"Alex you can't be serious you are listening to this disembodied voice over me. Lena doesn't want to hurt us, please for once in your life stop being an ass and listen" Kara growled, how could her sister trust this, this voice over her, maybe it was time to move on and start anew, away from her family, away from Alex. Maybe, she would make new friends, friends who wouldn't desert her.

"What has it done to you, you used to listen to me and not go kissing strangers" Alex took several steps towards the duo, Kara almost felt an urge to march up to meet her, but she had to be the bigger person here.

" What happened to you, I thought I was your sister, maybe not directly related but still my sister. Clearly you though otherwise" screw being the bigger person, she didn't have to be pushed around, told what to do, and ignored, no, she could still be the same but new Kara.

"I never said anything about not wanting you as a sister" her eyes arched in confusion

"Maybe not directly to me but I heard what you said last night, I heard all of it" her tears gathered in her eye, 'freak', 'waste of space', 'why couldn't she have been given to another family', those words still hurt, like a spear to the heart. What had she done to ruin her sisters life so much, why did everyone ignore her, was she not good enough, was she a waste of space.

Alex took a step back "You shouldn't have ease dropped" she spat, partially mumbling the answer to herself as if she didn't want Kara to hear her.

"Don't try to blame me, for your words" her eyes widened with tears of rage and sadness.

"It was a long trek, things were said but not necessarily ment" she shrugged her shoulders, if print her anger.

Kara scowled at her, "why can't you just say sorry for once in your life, why can't you just see that you were wrong, why, why do you hate me so much" she sobbed, burying her head into Lena's chest, Lena wrapped her arms around he blondes trebling form. Why wasn't it ever her fault, it was always here.

Alex looked at her lost for words, then she adverted her gaze to Lena "what have you done to her"

"Nothing, Kara is the same, she is just letting you know how she truly feels" Lena replied, her voice smooth and chilling, as she talked she rubbed small circles into Kara's back Tring to calm her down.

"She lies, you have heard the stories she is a monster destined to live alone for all eternity, she attached her self to your sister, but how long will it be until she gets bored of her and disposes of her"

Lena moved towards her, "Get away from my sister, you freak" she walked towards them, fists clenched as if she were ready to fight, what was she trying to do, Lena was a vampire, if she wants any of them dead she would have done it the day they broke into the house.

"No you get away from her Alex" Kara turned around ensuring that Alex couldn't get any closer.

"She must be deeper then I thought" the voice whispered, Alex looked around, nobody seemed phased by his words. "Only you can hear me, I can read your mind, you want Lena gone, you want your sister back"

"Yes" she whispered.

"Good, good, then I have a proposition" he sneered, despite not being able to see him, Alex pictures a man smirking. 

"I'm listening" she replied, a small s!irk appeared on her face, confusing the others around her.

"I will tell you how to banish the vampire, but you must do something in return for me" he muttered, voice small and barley audioable.

"And what is that, how can I trust you" she answered, she would do anything to help her sister, Kara was to stubborn to realise who she was protecting.

"You have no reason to trust me, my name is Ledox Luthor and I am one of her first victims, my body was brought into the caves and cast into the flames, I want you to throw Kara's necklace into the flames" he hissed, as if her were mimicking the sound of the flames bellow.

"How will that help" she scratched her head, the other three women were busy looking around the cave trying to find where the voice had disappeared off to.

"That necklace belonged to Lena, by throwing it onto the flames you release me from my prison and I can finally be at peace and move on" he sighed, his voice sounded genuine and sincere, yes, he must be telling the truth, if the stories are true, baring in mind Lena is real, then, she did murder her family.

"And what about me, about Kara" she sighed, looking towards her sister who was busy jumping over the rocks, she wasn't sure ho much time had passed, but she didn't care either, all she wants was her sister back.

"There is only one way to banish, the vampire.... In you back pack pocket is a silver power" he instructed.

"What is it" Alex held the bag in her hand, the fact that she wasn't concerned about how it got there should be concerning but her mind was to polluted with revenge and concern to notice.

"Midnight rose mixed with wolves blood" he answer swiftly

"Will it kill her" as much as she hated her, she didn't want to kill anyone, that would make them worse then the criminal, it would make her too a monster.

"No, there isn't enough, but it will make her temporarily delusional and break the curse" he said mildly irritated as if he wanted the powder to harm her, yet, maybe she could understand him, baring in mind her did get kill by her.

"I cannot harm her due to my limited form but you can, please do it for me, avenge me, please" he begged, his voice cracked from desperation.

"I will" Alex poured the powder into her hand and walked causally up to Lena, Kelly and Kara were busy trying to find the source of the voice to notice her. Lena saw the louder in her hand but before she could react it was in her eyes in her lungs and it burned, she hadn't felt this much pain since the day she lost her humanity, when the moon had turned her into a monster and condemned her to live a lifeline for all eternity. That was the price she had payed for killing her family. Despite them having killed her Lara in the first place.

Her screams brought Kara running to the scene "Lena Lena what happened" Kara approached her, gently grabbing her shoulder, she was fine mere seconds ago.

Lena didn't respond instead, she slashed Kara around the cheek, she took a step back holding her blooded cheek. That was unlike Lena, something had happened.

"I I hurt you" her eyes widened, Kara could see red running across her eyes, it wasn't the same red glow from the night they had first met, no this was different. How did it happen.

"No Lena it's okay see" Kara smiled, ignoring the blood dripping onto her shirt.

"No, it's not okay" she cried.

While Lena and Kara were confronting each other, Alex walked towards the edge, necklace in hand, "throw it"the voice hissed, Alex did what she was told and dropped the price of silver into the flames. There was a small flash of purple that faded before anyone could see it

"I I I have to go" Lena whimpered, like a broken child, pushing Kara to the floor, with the intent to keep her out of the way, not to hurt.

"No, Lena, wait, we-" Kara pleaded, but before she could finish, Lena was already running out towards the entrance of the cave, with her superspeed Kara was sure she wouldn't be able to catch her, yet she had to try.

"Lena" Kara called her, tears returning to her eyes, like flood gates.

"Kara wait" Alex grabbed her shoulder "it isn't safe" she tried to justify herself

Kara pushed her hand away "I don't care, she is the only one who has treated me well within the past year" with that Kara took of running trying to find Lena. No, she couldn't leave, not when things finally felt as if they were going right. Why did the universe hate her, what had she done that had annoyed everyone and everything.

She kept running and running until her legs grew tiered and began to give up, "Lena, please come back" she begged "please" she cried, she fell onto her knees, "come back" she sobbed, not caring about her blooded up cheeks and knees, no she wanted to know what was going on with Lena, she wanted to know why she left.

Suddenly she felt an unfamiliar presence behind her, it grabbed the back of her neck and whispered into the back of her ear, "rest little one soon we can be together again" then in flash of a second her eyes began to grow heavy and the world faded to darkness. The last words that escaped her were "Lena please" yet she was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think
> 
> Did Alex have any right to do that?
> 
> Who is the other voice?
> 
> I'll give you a clue it's not Lex. 😊😊


	21. I had my reasons

"what the hell Alex" Kelly had to bit her lip to stop her self from mouthing off at her girl friend, she knew the day was going to well to be true, why was it so hard for something to end the way it started.

"Excuse me, after everything that just happened you are blaming me" she gritted turning to face her girlfriend eyes wide with contempt and a bit of remorse.

Kelly shook her head, "No, I never said that" she sighed running her hand through her hair, this had been a long day she just wanted it to be over, and it as barley 12, they should have just gone to Lazer force. Would have been much easier and less stressful, well they were here now, no point in trying to look back on what could or could not have been.

"You imped it!" She whispered yelled pointing her invite accusingly, nostrils flaring. Oh this was going to be fun, angry Alex rarely used her head when she was like this.

She stepped back "You are the one who was acting strange" Kelly crossed her arms she knew Alex was stubborn and the only way to get through to her was by fighting fire with fire. Strange, yes, but so was the whole Danvers family.

"Oh, so I am strange, but the blood thirst vampire wasn't, mnh" she snarled, stomping her foot like some angry child, Kelly loved Alex but not when she was throwing a tantrum.

Kelly looks at her with her slightly open mouth . "No. She did nothing to harm us, if anything she was being sweet" her voice quite yet laced with disappointment, it was unusual for her to feel so distressed about a situation, she was supposed to always keep a level head, ugh. Please, don't let this be the day she finally breaks, please, she was having such a good day.

"Yeah, and how long until, she turned on us all, until she decided to have a little snack, or two. She is a blood thirst monster, destined to be alone forever" she spoke slowly making sure that each syllable was laced with venom and hatred.

"Who did nothing to harm us, everyone deserves to have happiness" Kelly Interrupted, eyes darting across the cave, avoiding her gaze, she let her anger begin to rise, slowly rising like a volcano ready to blow.

" no, not every one deserves to be happy" she laughed hysterically, like a mad man, what was wrong with her, she had never seen Alex act so, so alienly. "Don't you see I had to do it, she had my sister under a curse" her voice cracked, she didn't actually believe that right. Oh Alex.

"Do what-wait, Alex, please tell me you didn't do that to Lena, please" the realisation hit her like a truck, Lena's reaction didn't come out of nowhere, it was because she did something to her. Her anger was suddenly replaced by disappointment, she knew Alex wasn't a stranger to violence, but, to harm someone that had done nothing to harm.

"I did nothing" Alex stated, her voice small, lacking any previous confidence.

"You are lying, I am a psychologist, Alex. I can feel when you lie" her eyes bore into Alex's, it was her turn to feel intimidated.

"Okay, yes I did it. Are you happy now" she bit her lip, anticipating Kelly's answer.

"No, no I am not. Why did you do it" she tightened her eyes, trying to hold back her inner demons.

"Because the voice said that he could break the curse" her voice was barley audioable, a complete change from a few minutes ago.

"And you believed him, over your sister. Why do you have such little faith in her, she is braver then she looks"

"I have faith in her, it's just-- I don't want her to get hurt again" she hesitated, there were several insistences with Kara, but this one stood out in particular.

"Again? Explain please" she raised her eye brow confused, it had just occured to her that she was never completely aware of the Danvers sisters background, other than Kara being adopted after her family had suffered a terrible accident.

Alex looked at her girlfriend and then back towards Kara had left by, this wasn't a happy story, little of there childhood had enjoyable memories or moments, yet, despite all of that Kara had still turned out a sweet loveable person, the same couldn't be said about herself.

Alex took a set on an exposed rock motioning Kelly to do the same, to which she did. "Several years ago when Kara was seventeen, she met another girl called Morgana, I was really happy for her, she finally had a girlfriend so some to share her interests, someone who could look after her, someone to make her happy. Everything seemed fine, the two would go out on Saturday and Sunday evening and always come home before curfew, we would have never suspected anything" Alex paused taking a deep breath before continuing the story.

"We thought that they were having innocent fun, you know, watching movies having picnics in the park normal things. I'm reality it was much worse. Morgana became more obsessive and manipulative of Kara, trying to be the only thing in her life, it got to the point that she would stalk Kara, and always invite herself over, she ignored myself and my parents, she only wanted Kara. Morgana would tell her that this is what they both wanted, that they would make the perfect couple. Day after day, week after week, my sister began to believe her. That witch had my sister on a leash, and kept her only on show, she never loved Kara, and if she did she had a pretty wired way of showing it"

"Is that why you became protective of her" she sighed, nodding sternly.

"Yes and no, at that moment in time I had no idea what was going on, only that Kara broke things off. Let's just say she didn't take it well, Morgana began to get more physical cornering Kara at every opportunity she had, she would prentend as if they were still dating, it was as if her whole life depended on my sister. Kara being Kara kept quite about it, she didn't tell anyone, not her family, not her friends not even her teachers, she just let it happen."

"How do you know all this, if she never told you" she asked.

"I am getting to it. One July, the school went on a trip the silver rim lake, Kara, Morgana and a few others went trekking and didn't come back, hours passed of fruitless searching, the group was no where to be found"

"This is the first time I hear of this" she said

"It's not a happy story, I wish it did have a happy ending but it didn't. When they finally found the group it was too late, they found the bodies of the girls lifelss, Kara and Morgana were still missing, and my hopes of finding them alive began to diminish. The police suspected that either they had been the killers or had been killed else where, I prayed that she was still alive, I couldn't bare to live without her, we may not see eye to eye, but she was till my sister" a small tear ran down her cheek, growing up, her parents always favoured Kara, and would look down on her, and because of that she began hating her sister. Even though it was never her fault.

"Please tell me they didn't arrest her, Kara is many things but she isn't a murder" she bit her nails, breath hoarse as I she were watching a horror show. Maybe this was the reason why they never talked about the past, although she highly doubted that Kara had spent any time behind bars, she was far to chirpy for that.

"No, when they found her she had been tied to an old oak tree, unconscious, the rope marks indicated that she had been tied up longer then the girls had been dead. She had several scratch marks down her arms, stomach and legs but nothing serious that would require any specialised medical attention"

Kelly looked up at he eyes wide with remorse "What about Morgana" she asked

"As for Morgana they never found her body" Alex replied, her voice was weak yet, her eyes were strong, burning with a fire, not one of anger or hate, but rather incompleteness.

"Surely, Kara remembers something" she tried, through her years of being a psychologist she had never met anyone with a complete memory lose, accident do happen, but patience tend to recover.

"No, she she finally regained consciousness, she couldn't remember anything, she couldn't even remember who Morgana was." Her voice broke, Kelly reached and grabbed Alex's hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"Confusion, she must have forgotten the past few hours, normal when your body goes through shock" she smiled weakly.

"No she remembered everything except for Morgana, it wasn't normal, she remembered the dates, what they did, but she couldn't recognise the name of remember the face" she cried softly.

"How, even if she experienced blunt force trauma she would have forgotten the past 24 hours, and to forget a person and remember everything else isn't normal" She sighed softly rubbing circles into Alex's hand.

"I know, we brought Kara to the hospital, where I joined the police in an investigation to find the murder, we never found who killed all those girls, we never found Morgana. Still I never gave up, I kept looking months after the police shut down the case, that's when I bumped into Jon jon'zz, he invited me to work for his organisation SNCC"

"I though it was the DEO" she spoke voice trailing off

"Yes, it is the DEO, the SNCC or supernatural creature containment, is a smaller segment of the government organisation, we work to contain threats to humans, if they prove to be dangerous than we exterminate them" she whispered, as if she we ashamed of her actions.

"That's how you knew that Lena wasn't human. That still doesn't explain why you trusted that voice, surely that would have been a big red flag, or is that just me"

"His name was Ledox Luthor, he was wrongfully killed by Lena, many decades ago. His body was cast into the flames and his spirit left to roam the caves, until he was finally set free from his prison. I-i couldn't c-control myself, he was in my head and I was so filled with hatred, that i completely lost my senses. I just w-wanted Kara to be sa-afe" she stuttered, her heart beating like a drum shaking her at her very core.

"So in order to escape you had to throw the powder in her eyes!?" Kelly understood the situation immediately, "Where did the powder come from" she hoped that the answer was linked to her knowledge for the SNCC"

"My backpack, I don't know how it got there"

"Alex, how do you know it wasn't a trick, he could have wanted to kill Lena, he could have hurt you"

"But he didn't, I cannot trust someone who has the safe face as Morgana, I couldn't, "

"Same face, but how"

"At first I thought it was Morgana again, but seeing the way she reacted when she hurt Kara changed my mind, Lena isn't Morgana, she must have been a descendant of her family tree. I had no right to judge her" she suffered backwards on the rock, her voice breaking into radio silence. "and now my sister hates me" she sobbed, in normal circumstances she would have found it to be pathetic, but after everything that happened she deserved to be called worse than that.

"Alex, you are so brave but so so stupid, Kara doesn't hate you" she smiled weakly.

"I know, i am stupid and selfish, I am not brave, I am a coward, I treat my sister as if she is a burden, as if she were a Thorne in the side, but in reality she is so sweet and kind and always wants to help, and I push her away, when in reality I should be there to protect her. We used to be so close yet, so far apart, i was just so scared for her, she is too trusting and it gets her in trouble, I know it is not a reason for the way I have treated her, but it is the only thing that is keeping me sane. I hope that one day she will forgive me, or even better move on and forget me"

"I am sure Kara wouldn't want that" she blinked slowly rising from the rock.

"No, it's what I want, it's what I deserve, Kara needs to find someone who will love her for her, not burden her., She must move as far away from me as possible, she doesn't need me" she cried, willing away her tears with her dust sleeve.

"Alex, Kara loves you, she admires you, for once in your life don't take the easy way out, go find her, tell her what you told me and then for goodness sake, start treating each other like sisters and not pests" she spoke strictly, like a mother scalding her child.

"Only I am the pest, my sister has always treated me so well, and I have always pushed her away" she couldn't help but feel guilty, guilty for everything she had and had not done, aghh, if anything she deserved to be alone forever.

"Alex, stop feeling sorry for yourself, you cannot look back on the past and wish you could have done something better, it doesn't work like that. You have to focus on mending your torn relationship, you have the future to make things right# but if you let the past define you, you will only make the situation worse. Let go of your anger, your remorse your regret and start writing a new chapter to your story. Do I make myself clear" the last sentence was forced, but didn't feel out of place.

"Yes, thank you Kelly" she rose from the rock giving her an embracing hug.

"Now let's go get Kara and apologies to Lena" Kelly started, immediately hitting her tongue. She shouldn't have said that so soon.

Alex looked at her skepticaly, before nodding "You are right, let's go find Kara and make things right with Lena, it's the least I could do after everything that has just gone down"

The two walked hand in had towards the exit, Alex was ready to start afresh, she was well aware that she had been far from a good sister, that her anger had come from both jealousy and hatred. Ever since Kara had come to live with them, her parents began pushing her away and blaming her for Kara's mistakes, it was now looking back on those memories that Kara tried to convince her parents that it wasn't Alex's fault, that she was to blame. Still nobody listened.

"Kara" they both called out in unison, no reply, "Kara" the repeated over and over each time getting louder and louder, still no reply. The two walked on and on until they could see the end of the cave, there was no way she had gone any other way, due to it being a one way in tunnel. So where was she?

"Please, Kara if you are listening I am so so sorry, I have treated you horribly over the past few days and even the past few years, I am a horrible sister who doesn't deserve someone as bright, as sweet, as compassionate as you. I don't deserve you, but you deserve the world, no, you deserve the universe" Alex collapsed onto her knees crying harder then she had ever cried before, "please Kara, forgive me, I know I don't deserve it, I don't deserve anything, I understand if you hate me, if you want to forget me, and if you do, I will grant you that wish. Just please, please answer me" her voice trembled, eyes flooding with tears, she stared forward awaiting Kara's response, but all that could be heard was the dripping of water, falling onto the cave floor.

"Maybe, she is back at the manor, if she isn't we will call the police" Kelly rested her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"No, what if she is but now, she ran off on her own, she could have fallen or have been attacked by an animal"

"Alex, calm down, Kara is a strong girl, if anything she is back at the car, if not she is back with Lena. Nothing is going to happen"

Alex rose from the ground "okay" she whispered, "but let's hurry, it will be dark out in a few hours" she observed looking at the entrance of the cave, she pulling Alex towards the car, "come on, i'am sure she's waiting back at the manor" she reassured, starting up the car, for Alex was in no condition to drive, unless they wanted to see what the bottom of the cliff looked like.

...............................................................................................

(Lena's pov)

After an hour of intense burning the pain had finally began to subside, her eyes were still stinging and a few ears still ran down her cheek. She hadn't felt physical pain in decades, let alone did she know that a human had the power to bring her to her knees. Until this morning she though only other supernatural animals could kill one another, with the two most dangerous being vampires and witches, werewolves were once the most tiered, bit they soon dissolved after Sam moved on to working as a CFO.

Well... That just went out of the window, whatever Alex had thrown at her, it wasn't man made, she reconsider one of the ingredients being the moonlight flower, for she regionalised it's beautiful glow. In normal circumstances it wouldn't have caused her pain, but this...this was mixed with something else, which she wasn't entirely sure about. She wasn't mad at Alex, no, she couldn't be, after all she was only trying to help her sister, even though it was wrong and in just. You know what, she was mad at Alex and Kelly, they should love Kara, not push her away, Lena wasn't mad about the powder being thrown at her, she was mad at the disrespect show towards Kara.

Lena kept walking rubbing her eyes over and over, whilst she was in pain she hurt Kara, how could she do that to someone so pure and kind, she could never forgive herself. Maybe, Alex was right, she was a monster destined to live alone forever until her end, Kara was better off without her, she could learn to love someone else and forget about her.

More tears ran down her face, they weren't tears of pain, but rather of sorrow, she fires for herself, for the love she had lost, she cried for Kara and her broken pleaded begging for her to come back, she cried for Alex for making the situation between herself and Kara worse. It seemed that everywhere she went she would only bring pain, death, and sorrow, sometimes she wished that the moon had just disposed of her rather then turning her into a monster. Yet, deep down she knew she deserved it for everything she had done, for not protecting Lara, for killing her family, for murdering the thrives and looters that stole from her home. She cried...

Suddenly she saw two figures approaching her, Lena's eyes grew with shock. "Alex? Kelly?"

"What are you doing here" she snarled "you made it pretty clear that you didn't want me around" she rubbed her eyes, the good thing was that they weren't burning anymore, but they were still red.

"About that" Kelly paused pushing Alex "you have something you would like to say don't you Alex" 

Lena rolled her eyes at that. Oh this aught to be good"

"Yes, I do. I apologise for the way I acted a couple of hours ago, I had no right to treat or judge you the way I did. I was being self absorbed and a total jerk and ruined your time to the cave. I know that listening to me is probably right at the bottom of your list right now" she sighed

"It is" she interjected

"But..." She took a deep breath in "I though that you should know what the powder was and why I threw at you"

"That would be nice" she spoke sarcastically "although I would rather just here what is in the powder rather then your story, I have had a long day and I wish to rest"

"Right, right. The powder was a mixture of midnight rose petals, wherever they may be and werewolfs blood"

That would explain how and why it burned so much, "and tell me how did you come across it" she added, thank goodness Kara had helped calm her nerves in the past few days so she was fairly calm.

Alex rubbed the back of her neck, "it was in my backpack"

"What?! Did it not occur to you how and why it was there in the first place" she gritted, so much for calm.

"I-i-i"

"We have discussed this already, let's just get to the point. Is Kara with you" Kelly spoke sternly silencing both women.

Lena shook her head, "no, I told her to stay away from me. I didn't want to hurt her" she lowered her head in shame, the previous events flashing in her mind.

"She ran after you"

"I know, but she didn't catch up. She stopped talking so I assumed that she had given up or that you had caught up with her"

"We assumed you both left together, she wasn't in the cave nor was she by the car" Alex began to speak hysterically.

"Bye calm down, she may be back at the camp site"

"Your right, let's go"

"I am coming with you, don't try to talk me out of it or I will not your heads off" she smiled, it was a little off putting after the threat.

"Okay, come one. Kara is probably waiting for us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Do you think Alex deserves an apology?
> 
> What s Lena's reaction going to be when she sees Alex and Kelly back at the manor?
> 
> What do you think is going on with Kara?


	22. Morgana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (set as the events of chapter 21 are unfolding)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy new year.
> 
> This chapter has been split into two parts, the next part will be updated within the next few days.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Alura, how nice of you to show up, took you long enough" Morgana sneered, raising from her old chair to meet the older woman.

"You never were one for formalities, were you Morgana" Alura retorted, closing the wooden door behind her, after all she didn't want anyone to hear her conversation, this castle has ears and even though most have been purged some still hide away.

Just last week a servant boy was found to be a spy from the werewolfs of Round Hill, creatures known for their power, but not so much brains. The boy spoke and exposed their hide out, the rest was a price of cake, kill them all in their sleep, spare nobody. It isn't cowardly it's called being resourceful.

"No, and I certainly won't start now" she rolled her eyes, nobody could tell her who she should or shouldn't be, that was her choice! She chose to take last week's mission to kill the wolves, but she didn't do it for her, oh no she did it so she could collect the werewolfs blood for the potions, ones that could kill vampires. One day when they are perfected she will dispose of the queen and take her place on the throne.

Alura sighed even deeper, "I know, you always were a rebellious teen and even now as a young adult, you still refuse to listen to your superiors" she gritted, restraining the urge not to slap her, which is very very tempting, you have no idea. Good thing was, Morgana spent most of her time locked in her chambers working on new spells

"What! I did what you asked, I brought your daughter" she spoke with venom laced into her voice. She had no idea how long it took to find the right moment to strike, she had followed Kara everywhere, from the manor, to it's garden to that never ending hike. She couldn't act faster because she always had Lena breathing down her neck, other wise she would have brought Kara sooner. Although, one good thing came out of it, in the so called 'midnight garden' were Moonlight daisy's and Midnight roses, two key ingredients needed to create an irritate for vampires.

She raised her eye brow up in suspision, "Did you run into any trouble, were you followed". That was all she needed right now was a search party, other days she would have enjoyed having a little snack, buy there was so much to do in such little to e, the last thing hey needed were the police.

"No and no, the hardest thing was carrying her back, because that bloody spell you gave me didn't work" she snapped, slamming her hand on the nearby table. How about a thank you old woman, I would like to see you do everything I have done.

"It does work! You are just an incompetent witch" she shook her head in mock-disappointment, moving out towards the witch.

"Like you could do any better, vampire!" She cleaned her jaw in frustration, she wasn't an incomparent witch she was one of the most talented and gifted in the country. This vampire wouldn't know anything on magic, even if it slapped her right the face.

Alura raised her hand and slapped Morgana, "Say in line girl, I am still your queen, I raised you when your family left you for dead, and all you do in return is fail me. I should have let you for the wolves" she said impatiently, obviously annoyed at the girl.

"I have not failed you" she gritted resisting the urge to curse her where she stood. It is a shame that she needs her to go though with her, well more personal plan.

"Oh really, took you long enough to find my daughter" she spoke slowly, pinching Morgana's cheek, which was still sore from the slap.

"Look I did what you asked, I befriended her, dated her, gained her trust" she stressed, holding her sore cheek.

"You grew to attached to my daughter, Kara started to get creeped out by you, and started to avoid you"

"I still persisted, because I love Kara" she spoke effortlessly, yes she admitted she may have been a bit to invasive and stalkerish, but she did love Kara in her own way.

"You don't Love Kara, you want her, almost like an object you can show off" she taunted, wanting to get a reaction from Morgana.

"I wouldn't do that" she recoiled, her eyes temporarily flickering to a pale white. She was this close to snapping, but she had keep a level head, for now.

"Maybe not, but the feeling you have, isn't love, it's lust" she growled softly.

Morgana's eyes widened

"No it is not!" She yelled, causing Kara to stir in her bed, shoot they had completely forgotten about her. She stalked towards her, making sure that she was still asleep, to which she was... barely.

" I asked you to bring her to me during that camp trip you failed me, if you had succeeded she would have received training, now we will have to hope" she gritted, she had asked one simple task, why did everyone around her always fail, it was getting old.

"I almost had her, I led her away from the group and then killed all the other girls, but then that stupid werewolf Sam, attacked me, so I had no choice but to run away. Why does it even matter if she received training, I never did" she pulled up her sleeve revealing three long scares and bit marks caused by the wolf.

"Not physical training! I mean mentally manipulating her so she can do my bidding. Now whether she wants it or not his ritual must go through"

"What happens if she resists, when she finds out what the ritual will allow us to do. She isn't like us, she is just and kind" she smiled briefly.

"There are many ways to break her, threatening, beating, changing her memories, like I did with you"

Morgana swallowed hard, having to bit her tongue, "Excuse me?" She scowled, her smile replaced by an angry grimence.

"Well you know, you forced me to wipe her memory of you, after your failed attempts" she shrugged, be thankful that I didn't do anything else, you ungrateful child

"What! So when she wakes up she won't remember who I was, who I am" she gritted, the sheer thought almost brought her into tears.

"That's right, think of it as a second chance, something you are getting, but don't deserve." She replied without sparing Morgan a glance, she was to busy watching Kara shift. "How long has she been unconscious" her voice changed almost in an instant, it went from harsh to soft, that was never a good sign.

"Almost two hours now, it's not some nif naf spell preformed by some mediocre witch. No. I spend weeks, months even perfecting this spell so that it wouldn't fail me, and it hasn't"

"I can see that. I'm just so happy to have my daughter back, it's been so long" she smiled, tugging a strand of blonde hair in front of her eye, unusually mother's would tuck a strand of hair behind their daughters ear, but she wasn't like that. She didn't want her daughter, she needed her.

"Why didn't you do anything sooner, you knew were she lived" she sat down on the she of the bed, feeling a protective urge to knock the woman's hand away from Kara, yet, to do some would end in drama, and she had just had enough of it.

"I wanted to, but that necklace she wore ment I couldn't touch her, now that it is gone I can finally I can finally have my girl" she whispered, 'my girl' the meer thought of it sent shivers down her spine.

"What was so special about that necklace, also didn't she wear it before the fire" Morgana didn't trust her, Alura didn't like to get her hands dirty so it would make sense that this was all a lie.

"It keeps away all evil, before the fire Kara was innocent, she didn't know good or evil" she explained, she had watched

"She is still innocent and pure" she objected, she had been with Kara for a few years and had learned her manner and way of life. She was always a ball of sunshine, a little golden retriever.

"As a person yes, but she has been corrupted by the world around her, the night of the fire is when her powers became fully developed, the night she lost everything"

"I don't understand" Morgana sighed, what was the point in all of this, they were already powerful, why didn't they just stop there.

"You wouldn't understand, but maybe tonight you shall see, you will both see. That is when I shall reveal my full plan. And then, only then will we look into possible thornes in the side"

"Yes the plan, blah blah, it's the only thing that you have been talking about. We have Kara now, we don't have to worry any more, we have one" she mumbled to herself.

"We can't be too sure, until then she will be locked in here and you will watch over her"

"What about you?"

"Well, bring her down to dinner when she wakes up, but get her ready first, my daughter should be dressed in respectable clothing, not those days"

"I don't know, I think they suit her" she smiled, reasoning with herself.

"You would wouldn't you" she spat, it was her intention to offended her.

"I am not arguing about this now, I wa-"

Suddenly Kara began to shuffle and groan

"I will explain everything to her this evening, until then try not to be..." She paused "well you. Try to put on a façade, gain her trust again, it shouldn't be to hard a task"

"I can pretend to be Lena"

"No!" She said sharply "my daughter is no fool like our minions, she can tell the difference, tell her a twist of the truth, be honest, but not to honest"

"What do you mean"

"Try to figure it out, oh and better think fast she is rising" she whispered rushing out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Sorry if the chapter was a little rushed, took a while to think about how I was going to write the next chapter, but I am on track now. 🙂🙂
> 
> So what will Kara's reaction be when she finds out her mother never died in the fire


	23. My name is Morga...Mora Luthor

"Augh, what happened I feel like I have been hit by a truck" Kara rose from the bed holding her head in her hands, this really hadn't been her trip.

Morgana swallowed hard, "careful darling you took quite a fall back there, wouldn't want you to fall and hit your head again" she forced a smile, right well done Morgana scare the girl before you even get into a proper conversation.

Kara looked up and her eyes met with two green pools, "Lena?" She scratched, oh her throat felt as if it hadn't seen water in years. What happened? Last time she checked she was in the cave running after Lena, and if this woman was Lena and this wasn't the Manor then where was here.

"No, I am not Lena. I am her descendent, my name is Morg..." She bit her lip, better not chance it, "Mora Luthor, it's a pleasure to meet you miss"

"Danvers, Kara Danvers" she smiled brightly. Morgana missed that, it was one of the things she loved about Kara, she didn't care what Alura said, Kara was still pure and ever so sweet, it's a shame that the world around her was cruel and bitter, and it loved to seek out all the light within it. She was one of those things.

"Miss Danvers may I as-"

"Kara, please. I am not very big on formalities, but if you want me to call you miss Luthor, that is fine" she interjected, not wanting hear the end of the question.

"No, Mora is fine. Calling me miss Luthor makes me feel old" she snorted, earning herself a giggle from the bubbly blonde

"but your not old, your like, what 23" she laughed, scrunching her nose, oh she was adorable, she hadn't changed at all, she had only grown more beautiful since she last saw her, which was a couple of days ago. Yes, she admits it she was following her on their trek, it was pretty hard not to hear them.

"I am indeed, I assume that you must be 20 years old"

"Right, although right now I feel much older, but it's probably linked to this head ache" she laughed. Maybe, she had gone a little overboard with the spell, but she couldn't have her wake up and see the entrance to the castle. Alura would have her head.

She turned to face the window, it was small and was considerably less decorated then the other stain glass windows, but the view was simply perfect. It overlooked the beautiful waterfalls of the mountains and in the evening when the sun set, the escaping light would paint the waters a beautiful orange, so in other words size didn't matter. 

Suddenly her moment was ruined by several blankes rustleing and a few mumbled words, which she couldn't hire make out.

"OW!" she jolted forward grabbing her shoulder, she hadn't realised how painful the scratch markers were. She turned to look at them instantly regretting her decision, they had become infected and were going all colours, but the ones she needed.

"Are you okay" Morgana rushed forward taking a seat next to Kara, she was sure the spell had no side effects, oh she was going to be in trouble, she had already broken the girl.

"Yeah, just my cut, I think it's infected" she forced out, removing her hand, the cut was indeed infected, how had she not noticed it before, well it wasn't anything serious anyway.

Morgan looked into the blondes eyes tucking back a strand of hair, "I can help, but promise me you won't be scared" she anger away.

"Well after everything I have seen these past few days, I don't think anything can scare me any more" she joked, if only you had seen, just a few hours ago I kissed a vampire.

"Okay" Morgana place her hand on Kara's wound, her green eyes became whiter then snow and her hair rose up to the sky, "nocturna vi solis quacumque die invocavero te sanare vulnere abruptum odio ut mederer tamen vestigia, neque absconditum supernaturali terret duntaxat tempus ridendi"

(by the power of the midnight sun, i call upon thee, to heal the wound torn by hate, so that it may heal but still leave a trace, for no supernatural power can hide scares, for only time will heal.)

After a few seconds of chanting her eyes returned to normal and she removed her hand, "it's gone" she gasped, okay add that to the list of things she wasn't expecting, she thought that Mora would just pour some disinfectant on and that it would burn, and that's why she said not to be scared.

"Not completely, no spell on earth can heal a scare" she sighed, rubbing her thumb down Kara's scar

"But it doesn't hurt anymore so that's great" she jumped up, pulling Morgana into a tight embrace, it wasn't the same kind of compassionate embrace she shared with Lena, but rather one out of thanks and also Kara loved hugs.

Morgana couldn't help but smile at her innocence, "who ever hurt you must truly be evil" she wrapped her arms around the blonde, refusing to let go.

"Oh no, it was an accident. They didn't mean to hurt me, something went wrong and then next thing I know is I am here. Where is here exactly" she asked.

"Well right now you are in my chambers" she whispered into her ear, finally pulling back from the hug.

Kara blushed. "I am so sorry, I am stealing your bed" she sat up ready to rise, when she felt two hands grab her shoulders and push her back down.

"Kara, i don't mind, honestly you need it more than I do" she laughed.

"But, you must be tiered" she explained, her eyes widening, and pleading.

"I am not the one who hit my head, in the cave" she answered sharply.

"Right, right. What were you doing in the cave" she raised her eye brow up.

"I was looking for some ores for my spells, but my trip as cut short by a certain blonde" she answered, 'do you ever stop asking questions your curious blondy'

"Sorry about that, what were you looking for" she asked

"Fire stone" she replied, 'apparetly the answer was no'

"Never heard of it" she leans back into the covers of the bed, they were so soft and unlike anything Kara had seen before it was almost an exact replica of the bed she had seen in the Manor

"It is formed when flames meet" she lied, but it was the best thing she could come up with, Morgana couldn't just say oh I was following you and I have been doing so ever since you arrived on your trip. 

"Ah, so Impossible for human access"

"Unless you want to get burned then yes" she spoke bluntly "but you aren't human Kara Danvers" she whispered. If she hadn't been listening she would have probably missed it, she hoped she had because she hadn't ment to say it out loud like that.

"Yeah, I am a freak" she laughed, it was useless thinking other wise, when even her friends abandoned her.

"No, you are like me. You hold a power within you, more powerful then you realise, you have the power to see into the future, but also the past. It is a gift only one person has ever held, yet, this time there were two, it's fate" she spoke excitedly jumping up and down, shaking the bed in the process.

"Wait so what am I" 

"In time you will find out, in fact tonight even, you have been invited to dinner"

"I have, by whom" completely forgetting that she wasn't back at the camp site or the manor

"The master of the castle"

"Well, I appreciate the offer, but I really must be going, I don't want the others to go nuts searching for me"

"Please, you must stay, we have everything planned already, including your dress wear"

"Dress wear. Oh no, I don't won't to wear a dress"

"It's a formal evening not a slumber party" she stated simply. Pulling out a dress

"Mora, I don't think the dress is really for me"

"Nonsense Kara, come on strip"

"Excuse me" she blushed.

"We can't put a dress over your clothes, there is a bathroom to your left, I suggest that you have wash, you smell like pound water"

"Oh harsh, but I'll give that, I'll be back in ten" she waved disappearing into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later Kara called out, "Mora, I can the back of my dress to stay up, Dani have some help please" she poked her head out of the door, her eyes wide and pleading. It was fair to say that she looked a like a lost puppy.

"Come, here let me adjust the back for you" she glided towards her, tightening the dress straps, it was then that she noticed how Kara had small scars on her back, they seemed to be pretty old based on the fact that they were faded. Still, knowing Kara's past she decided not to ask any questions.

"It's a little tight" she huffed, breaking Morgan's train of thought.

"Beauty is painful, you aren't eating at a take away you are having dinner with a respectable woman"

"Still would have preferred a suit"

" A suit doesn't show of your physical beauty, Kara" Morgana letting her name roll off her tongue. "Now give me a hand with mine" she winked, pulling her dark hair to one side of her neck so that Kara could lace the back "Come on darling,".She said, smiling devilishly. Kara nodded, lacing the back of the dress as neatly as she could. Which was not bad considering she had never done it before.

Morgana turned to face Kara, stepping out into Kara’s personal space, "don't we look dashing, we will make an excellent couple" she bit her lip.

"Couple, but we aren't dating, we barely now each other" she laughed nervously, stepping back. Thankfully she didn't follow.

"Oh no, I don't mean it as in relationship, I mean it as a duo, you see I am like you for I cannot stand being in a dress it is so well..." She breathed, "restricting" she purred 

Kara swollowed hard, "Mora, how long is this dinner going to last"

"However long it does, maybe an hour or so"

"Oh" she frowned

"But you have me there with you so it will be fine" she punched her shoulder playfully

"Okay, if you say so" she didn't sound to convinced or trusting for that matter.

"Darling I know so, I have had to attend many many dinners"

"Guess you have experience then" she laughed.

"Unfortunately so, now come on we must go or we will be late. And I am not explaining our absence" she extended her hand waiting for Kara o grab it, she was hesitant at first but, she finally gave in and grabbed Morgana's hand

"Come on let's go" she slugged pulling Kara out of her chambers and down a maze of corridors, the place was definitely bigger then the manor, it was safe to say that she was glad she had Mora leading the way or she would have certainly gotten lost.

"Here we go, the great dinning hall" she smiled. Yes! Morgana has Kara were they needed her, it wasn't long now until everything would be revealed.

Kara smiled back, her eyes blinking curiosity taking in all the detail from the room, from the hand carved wood to the frescos adorning the ceiling, it was utterly breath taking. Though she had to admit it was a little strange how there were no windows and only one other door other than the one they had entered, now Kara was no historian bit she was sure that the great halls had several arched windows to show there wealth and power, as well as having several doors for servers and guest's. Something was off, her eyes began searching the room, becoming increasingly more frantic and panicked. That was until her eyes met with another figure in the room.

"M-mother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> What do you think the big plan is?
> 
> What do you think Kara has to say when she meets her mother after several years of thinking that she died?


	24. Old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I was having a bit of a writer's block but now I am back and will hopefully get back to posting more often until eventually the story will finish. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support really appreciated, can't believe it chapter 24, this was only supposed to be a five chapter story, well plans have definitely changed.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed

"I can't believe the two of you let Kara wonder off alone, this isn't exactly the peaceful avenue, come with your kids nothing ever happens here, now is it? Although after everything you have done over the past few days I shouldn't have expected anything less" she mocked, the red head.

"We though she had caught up with you" Kelly interjected, before Alex and Lena would blow up, that would help bring Kara back, in fact that would only slow the search down and soon it would be dark and that would become dangerous for both them and the missing blonde.

"Well you two have been close the past few day" Alex stated putting an emphasis on 'close', it as clear that Alex was implying the kiss, not that Lena minded of course, it had brought back the warmth she thought she had lost many decades ago.

"What! That makes no sense, I would expect that from someone who has no knowledge on supernatural beings, but you Director Danvers have no excuse"

"You said you heard her, so surly you were close by. Why didn't you go back to her" she asked, Slough it came out as more of an accusation

"Her voice echoed, it's a cave dumb ass. I may be a vampire, with super speed and super strength, but I have not got super hearing, that would make me a werewolf" she gritted, stopping dead in her tracks

"Than use that superspeed to get to the camp site faster" she stopped, in her tracks 

"No!" She exclaimed averting he gaze away from the other two women.

"Why! What if she is scared or hurt" Alex sighed, holding back tears of frustration and anger.

" I don't want to be near Kara alone, what happens if I hurt her again, or cause more pain than she is in already" she held back tears of her own, of course she was worried about Kara, she was the first one not to judge or try to steal from her since Lara.

"That wasn't your fault, it was mine" she shouted, sounding more hash than she intend "it was mine" she repeated this time in a softer tone.

"You played a role in it, but I should have controlled myself better. I should have never exposed my self to Kara" none of this would have ever happened, Kara would still be part of the group and not missing, this was all her fault. She like never forgive herself if something happened to Kara, she deserved the world but the world didn't disserve her.

"Well we can't look back on the past, what is important is we find Kara and we all apologise, am I clear" Kelly spoke once more, you know next time they go one a romantic date she will go to KFC, after all food is key to the heart. This forest is getting to her, she was beginning to talk and act like Kara.

"Yes" they related in unison, lowering their heads in shame.

"Good, now if I am correct the camp should be just under two minutes away. Try to keep your heads on your shoulders please" and with that they were off, marching at a quicker pace either of them had used since arriving in this forsaken forest.

...............................................................................

"M-mother. No it can't be, you died seven years ago" she stuttered, backing up until her back met Morgan's chest, she didn't know what to think, what to do, what to say, this wasn't natural, no. Nobody can come back from the dead, unless they never died in the first place, or unless they... No, Lena was the only one, then again she did just wake up in Morgana's bed not to long ago.

Kara's internal rambling was interrupted by Morgan's soft hand grabbing hers "don't worry, I am here, it's going to be alright. I promise" she whispered into her ear, it did nothing to settle Kara's nerves, oh no, they were already through the roof.

"Come join me, Kara. Please, we have much to talk about" her mother smiled, but there was nothing warm or welcoming about it, in fact it could even be seen has hostile or some what aggressive, but none of that mattered right now, Kara wanted answers. now!

"Dam right we do!" Kara resisted the urge not to yell, "you can't just show up, with a cheerful smile pretending as if nothing has ever happened, you abandoned me, I felt so alone, an outsider, and now I find out that you are still alive....what about Dad, Astra, Clarke? Are they alive too. How much are you keeping from me" she gritted, Morgana looked a little taken aback, well out of all the possible outcomes she had thought of, this reaction was unexpected, possible but unexpected.

"All will be revealed, you just have to trust me" she said half heartedly, well she wasn't lying soon things would be revealed and Kara was going to be part of it whether she wanted to or not.

"Trust you!? Oh no, you have been lying to me for seven years, you don't get to say that" she spat, her usually soft gaze was replaced by that of fury and hatred.

"Please Kara, I know it's hard for you to understand, but I had my reasons" her voice shook, she needed Kara to stay, she didn't care about making up for lost time or even apologising, but she had to play the part if she was going to trick or guilt her daughter into doing as she pleased.

"Yeah, I understand. You always thought that I was a waste of space, the fire was your way out wasn't it? A perfect opportunity for you to just abandon me"

"Kara please listen" she begged, this was proving to be harder than expected, the girl was definitely stubborn.

"No! You don't get to say that, I don't want to 'talk' I want o leave, a feeling you are all to familiar with, so obviously you wouldn't mind or care" she spat, turning on her heals ready to leave, just one problem, all the doors had disappeared, she could have sworn it was there just a few moments ago, she turned to face Morgana. "Let me out" she gritted. This was the wok of magic, it didn't take a genius to work or figure that out.

"What" she prentend to act clueless 

"Let me OUT" Kara clenched her jaw, starring daggers at Lena's double ganger.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, not until you hear us out, please Kara" she bore into her blue eyes, dam it, why did she have to have the same eyes as Lena it wasn't fair! "Please Kara, we need you, I need you" she kneeled down grabbing her shirt, Kara looked down at the other woman. She did just save her life and heal her, okay she wasn't doing it for her mother, no she could just disappear again and she wouldn't care, she had to do it for Morgana.

"I, i- okay, I'll hear you out, but I'll be the one to decide whether or not you need help, and once I have helped I will leave, and more obvious I will leave if you don't really needed help, is that clear"

"Yes, thank you Kara" she sniffed, rising back to her standing hight and hugging Kara. The witch held an unforgiving hold of the blonde that was almost as tight as Lena's first hug.

"Don't thank me yet, I could still change my mind"

...............,....................

"I could have sworn we had made camp here, but there nothing here" Alex paced backwards and forwards, her nerves getting the best of her

"More like there's nothing left" Lena whispered# dreading what could have happened to Kara, gosh if anything had happens to her than she would have to live with the guilt of another she loved haunting her u til the end of times.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn, if we back track a bit, we will find it. I am sure of it" Kelly gave them a reasuring smile trying to remove both of their worries, but that didn't work. Since when did it ever work, she was a psychologist she should no better than this, augh.

"That won't be necessary" a voice called from behind, "they have destroyed all the evidence, along with the neighboring camp sites, and the people"

The three turned around only to be met by another woman with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes, they stood there in silence until Alex finally spoke up. "Who are you? How do we know that you aren't lying" her eye brows riches from nervousness and shock.

"I am..."

"Samantha Arias, it's been to long" Lena smiled half heartedly, that was a relief.

"That it has, but we have no time to exchage pleasantries, a group of anciet vampires are terrorising these woods, they killed my pack, I along with a handful of survivors are all that remain of the once mighty silver winged wolves. I fear that their intentions are to kill anyone who stands in way, including their own kind" she sighed, stepping quickly toward them, but despite the action being considered menacing to many it was more of a casual pace holding little to no aggression.

"But why"

"They want to rid the world of humans, they want supernatural creatures to roam the world like they did centuries ago, but above all they want the vampires to rein supream, to rule over the rat of the creatures" she explained, well this was beginning to sound a bit like animal farm 'all animals are equal but some are more equal than others', vampires were known for their calusness and hatred towards any that live and breathed.

"That's impossible not even the most powerful vampires can hold that power" she ran her hand through her hair, she had heard stories of ancient power, far older than any supernatural creatures, but until then Lena had bought them to be nothing but a story. Guess even stories have an element of reality about them.

"They are accompanied by a powerful witch. Morgana......Luthor, your descendant, she was born on the night of the silver moon over 300 years ago, she has the power to drain the magic from the moon, with her by their side we are truly doomed" she sighed, when she was done with this she would go back to her daughter and spend time with her before the world would defend into chaos.

"No! We have a chance, that can only happen if there are two witches and for that to happen there must be two silver moons" she tried to shed some light on the grime reality that may await them.

"Lena, tonight is the second silver moon, two decades ago another child was born, to a family that suffered a great tragedy, betrayal by someone they loved. Today that child has grown into a young woman, who you may know as Kara Danvers, or rather Kara Zor-el"

"No, my sister is not a witch she can't be" Alex sat down on a stump burying he face in her hands.

"Sam, where is Kara, is she in trouble, please I could never forgive myself if something happened to her" she sobbed, had she been a better sister, a better person this would have never happened.

"Your friend, is... I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know" Alex exclaimed, even more tears began pooling out like a broken fountain or pipe, which ever suited.

"I followed Morgana and I wanted to stop her but she turned a corner and they had disappeared, magic is beyond my experience, but it must be some pretty dam powerful enchantment because I lost her sent too"

"Can you show me were you last saw her" Lena stepped forward past the broken and sobbing mess that had become of the older Danvers sister, no matter ho much Kelly tried there was no way of removing the guilt she felt. Lena almost felt sorry for her, if the vampires wanted to get Kara than they would have done so, either way, with or without Alexs intervention that resulted in the group splitting up. 

Actually had they not split up Alex and Kelly would have joined the bodies of the other campers scattered around the park, and Lena would have never met Kara so the disaster would be inevitable. They have a chance, they had hope on their side and faith that Kara would hold on until they got their but time was thinning and so was their chance to get Kara back. They had no time to waste.

"Yes, and if we do find out were she has taken Kara, let me kill Alura and Morgana, they killed my family, I want revenge" Sam sneered, her soft brown eyes turned to a fierce yellow.

"Well, that's only fair. Let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Kara's reaction be?
> 
> Will they be able to find the manor in time?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, again sorry for the long wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think.


End file.
